El corazon de un Reino
by zanavalu
Summary: Advertencia Shonen-ai,  existen 9 reinos, regidos por la luz de los emblemas, Tk es el príncipe del reino hope que es despreciado por casi todos los demás reinos, es secuestrado, pero escapa la reino de la bondad donde es ayudado por ken, kenkeru
1. chapter1

Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Shonen-ai – KenxTakeru

Capitulo

Existen 9 reinos, todos dominados por las 8 luces: el valor, la amistad, el conocimiento, la sinceridad, la pureza, el amor, la luz y la bondad… se preguntaran por el noveno, el noveno se encuentra a la sombra de los demás… y eso es porque la esperanza era tan poderosa, que todos los demás reyes se sintieron amenazados por ella, porque siempre aparecía cuando había problemas ofreciendo su ayuda, y para algunos reyes y reinas era un golpe a su orgullo pedirle ayuda a un reino que no tenía su propia luz , y que aun así poseía un extraño, enigmático y tan bello poder, que les asustaba.

A pesar de lo mucho que les asustaba el reino de Hope, hubo un príncipe que se enamoró de la heredera al trono del reino de la esperanza, jurándole amor eterno la había desposado. A pesar del gran amor que compartieron, la Hermosa Reina falleció después de haber dado a luz a su segundo hijo, al ser su hermano mayor elegido por la gema de la amistad, quedo destinado a permanecer en la oscuridad, siendo así nombrado príncipe heredero del Reino Hope. Destinado a ser la guía de un reino sin una gema, porque la esperanza era tan intermitente, brillaba y en ocasiones no… que no era considerada lo suficientemente fuerte para tener una gema. O al menos eso es lo que querían creían los demás reinos.

Por eso y solo por eso era condenada a vivir en la oscuridad hasta que su presencia fuera realmente necesaria, era por lo mismo que toda su tecnología y conocimiento siempre era algo desconocido para todo el mundo. Y sobre todo, no tenían idea de qué forma tenían sus guardianes. Y eso era lo más preocupante de todo, porque era bien sabido que sus guardianes eran poderosos y sobretodo… muy sobre protectores.

Abrió sus ojos azules mientras trataba de reconocer el lugar… pero no lo logro, era sin duda el lugar más horrible en el que había estado, y no solo eso se encontraba encerrado, suspiro pesadamente mientras trataba de observar a través de las rejas, pero era imposible estaba demasiado oscuro.

Escucho una carcajada al otro lado y supo que su verdugo no tardaría mucho en aparecer, por instinto se movió hacia el rincón mas alejado de la puerta, como si esa poca distancia le brindara protección, volvió a conjurar todos los hechizos de protección que conocía, pero su magia estaba demasiado débil como para brindarle una protección adecuada.

Observo los ojos fríos de su captor y se horrorizo.-

— Veras… ya me canse de tus escudos y de ¡no poder tocarte! — Sonrió cruelmente mientras lamia su labio inferior y observaba al chico rubio que se encontraba en el rincón de la celda— necesito todo tu poder… sobretodo el que tendré una vez que estemos enlazados. —

— No — susurro con horror mientras que cerraba los ojos, sentía que con cada paso que daba, se esfumaba su libertad. Con cada paso que daba se levantaba una condena sobre él, en la que al final terminaría muerto. Pero, él no deseaba morir, deseaba volver a ver a su hermano, a sus amigos y a todas las personas que dependían de él. Abrió los ojos lleno de determinación y ataco al que por varios días había sido su verdugo, le dio en el hombro provocando que el peliazul soltara un grito de dolor, ahí lo supo, las defensas de la celda habían cedido, su amo estaba lastimado y por lo mismo habían cedido, en ese momento deseo estar lejos de él, deseo estar en un lugar seguro.

— No te atrevas — la voz de ese chico resonó en la oscuridad— ¡NO TE atrevas Takeru! — gritó muy molesto, pero el rubio había desaparecido.

Sintió la hierba cálida debajo de él, y aspiro el olor del campo, después de varios días en la oscuridad no había algo mejor que sentir los rayos del sol calentar su cuerpo… sonrió aunque no tuviera fuerzas ni para abrir sus ojos, aunque estuviera cansado, incluso si moría en ese lugar debido a sus heridas, no le importaba, cualquier lugar era mejor que la horrible celda en la que estaba encerrado. Había escapado de ese horrible emperador. Él… nunca sería nada con ese horrible ser… primer muerto. Y al parecer así seria. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados un buen rato mientras su respiración se volvía mas agitada, si no recibía ayuda morirá en un par de días y si tenía suerte serian solo unas horas más.

— Owww— escucho una voz dulce y bondadosa— ¿estás bien? — eso fue lo último que escucho antes de perder por completo la conciencia.

¿Cómo esta? — preguntó un chico de unos 19 años, su cabello era castaño.

— Esta mejor… me ha tomado tiempo pero he podido curarlo— contestó un chico peliazul.

— Ken, creo que no deberías haberlo salvado— susurro preocupado el castaño.

¿Por qué no? ¿no fuiste tú quien me enseño que nunca había de negarle la ayuda a una persona? — le cuestionó con molestia.

— Ya lo sé, pero, En vista de todo lo que pasaste para poder curarlo. Su alteza, No es normal que una persona no responda a la magia curativa y lo sabe—le hablo en un tono bastante político.

— Ya, ya lo sé, una persona que no responde a la magia curativa o está bajo una maldición o…—

— O es malvada ¿no lo entiendes Ken? pudiste haber traído a un demonio al castillo— continuo el mayor, ahora en un tono menos formal.

— Pero, Davis… era necesario y…- la voz del peliazul fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

— Adelante— la voz de Ken sonó política.

— Su alteza— susurro un hombre de cabello castaño— ha llegado esto del reino vecino— Ken le observo con una cara que decía ¿Cuál reino? — del reino de la amistad…su alteza Matt ha mandado esto, al parecer su hermano menor. El príncipe Takeru, alteza real del reino Hope ha desaparecido y pide su discreción en caso de que se encontrado— termino de explicar el hombre mientras pasaba la imagen anexada en la carta

— pero si es —

— El chico que salvaste— exclamo Davis muy sorprendido.-

¿demonio?- susurro ken con algo de ironía— de haber muerto en ese campo habríamos soportado la ira del renio de la amistad y del de hope… estaríamos en graves problemas— susurro ken con seriedad.-

— Ah… se me olvidaba, hay un anexo que dice que — continuo el hombre— que el príncipe Takeru no debe ser tocado por nadie… de preferencia debe ser trasladado por medio de la magia— ken abrió los ojos horrorizado.

— Porque se supone que no podemos hacerlo—

— Aquí dice que estaría en peligro de muerte— Ken se puso más pálido.-

— La persona que lo toque ¿o? — Pregunto Davis muy preocupado mientras se acercaba a Ken que parecía a punto de desmayarse.-

— Me temo que no específica… dice que de ser así, debemos llamar a su alteza Matt para que venga a ver qué puede hacer. — concluyo el hombre con seriedad.

¡Entonces que esperas! ¡Tráelo inmediatamente! — ordeno Davis al ver que Ken no saldría pronto de su estupor.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Voy a morir? —

— ¡Tranquilízate Ken! Creo que debemos esperar a ver qué tiene que decir su alteza Matt… pero ya te decía yo. ¡Has traído a un demonio!

— No es un demonio — susurro ken — no puede serlo ¿acaso no lo viste? — pregunto muy consternado. —

— ¡Claro que lo vi! eso lo hace peor. Todo mundo dice que es mejor alejarse del reino de Hope… nadie conocía el rostro del chico, al menos nadie fuera de su familia real. Me temo que fuera de Hope solo su hermano le conoce… ya que sus padres han muerto.

— dicen que el reino de hope esta maldito, y su príncipe es el más maldito de todos… demonios ken ¿Cuánto más te hará sufrir tu bondad? — ken le dirigió una mirada molesta.

— Hablas igual que él ¡Y sabes que odio eso! —

— Discúlpeme su alteza— contestó Davis algo apenado, Ken odiaba recordar a su hermano mayor, aquel que había traicionado al renio de la bondad… ese que se había unido al lado oscuro muchos aseguraban que era culpa del reino de Hope…. Por que como el reino de Dark se ocultaba en la oscuridad.

Ken entro nuevamente a la habitación donde yacía Yakeru inconsciente, Takeru ese era su nombre, sonrió tímidamente mientras se sentaba a su lado Y acariciaba su cabello ¿Qué más daba? Al final de cuentas ya lo había tocado con anterioridad… ya estaba condenado— suspiro pesadamente mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla del chico.

¿es cierto que estas maldito? — preguntó al aire mientras su mirada se perdía en la ropa del chico, traía una gema en el frente de su pecho, la observo con cuidado, era como la que el usaba, pero la insignia era diferente, mientras que la suya representaba la bondad, seguramente la del rubio representaba la esperanza.

Qué valor tan singular para un reino oculto en la oscuridad, a él siempre le había molestado que los demás reinos consideraran la esperanza muy poca cosa, sí el reino de hope había ayudado en tantas ocasiones a lo largo de la Historia y aun así, debido al miedo los habían condenado a la oscuridad, eso era lo que le esperaba al chico que estaba dormido en la cama.

Oscuridad por que los demás reinos no eran lo suficientemente tolerantes. Soltó un bufido lleno de molestia, en especial ese reino de la luz, detestaba a la pequeña y petulante heredera. No era nada como su hermano mayor, eran diferentes; la mocosa esa (aunque fuera de su edad) se creía hecha a mano, por otra parte su hermano mayor… Tai, era príncipe heredero del reino del Valor… él era diferente un tanto altanero, y sin embargo era una buena persona.

Mimi princesa del reino de la Pureza y Sora princesa del reino del amor. Ellas eran buenas personas, pero, algo renuentes a darle una oportunidad al reino Hope y por otro lado el príncipe Koushiro y el Rey Joe, ambos eran personas tranquilas y muy inteligentes; al menos eso decía todo mundo, pero, la verdad es que no eran nada tolerantes y luego estaba él, Matt, el rey del reino de la Amistad y hermano mayor de Takeru… todo mundo consideraba al reino de la amistad como un lugar de locos… desde que los padres de Matt y Takeru se habían casado. Supuso que la alianza de dos reinos tan poderosos era lo que le molestaba.-

Suspiro nuevamente y se recostó a un lado del chico rubio, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se movió, alejándose un poco del peliazul, Ken se sorprendió un poco, no sabía si sentirse bien o mal… generalmente a las personas le gustaba su compañía, pero, no podía culpar la rubio por alejarse de él, no es como si fuera consciente de eso. O ¿sí?

Después de unos segundos en el que el rubio se revolvió un poco mas… abrió los ojos, provocando un sonrojo en ken, eran unos ojos muy hermosos, el rubio brinco sorprendido alejándose de ken, que se mostro herido por la reacción de Takeru, el le había salvado curándolo, y lo más probable es que su vida estuviera en peligro debido a que lo había tocado y así le correspondía, tal vez su hermano tenía razón y el sufría demasiado por culpa de esa bondad.

— ¡Ah! yo lo siento… pensé que— observó el lugar sorprendido. No había oscuridad, no goteras, ni cárcel— ¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunto con timidez mientras observaba los ojos azules de ken, se le hacían familiares, se parecían a los ojos de su verdugo.

Yo soy Ken, príncipe del reino bondad— Tk le observo confundido.-

—Pensé que… Osamu era el—

El nos traiciono, príncipe Takeru—susurro Ken con dolor mientras desviaba la mirada.

Solo Tk— Ken le observo sorprendió—solo dime Tk— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una posición más cómoda. — ¿tú me encontraste? — preguntó con seriedad, Ken asintió no queriendo decir que él le había curado y sobretodo que lo había tocado. —gracias— sonrió nuevamente.-

Quisiera saber ¿Por qué estabas en ese estado? — Tk hizo una mueca, era una sonrisa llena de amargura.

Tu no fuiste el único que fue traicionado— dijo mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama, pero aun estaba muy cansado, se dejo caer recostándose nuevamente— disculpa— rió cansadamente— creo que dormiré un poco mas— completo antes de cerrar los ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Tu no fuiste el único que fue traicionado.- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama, pero aun estaba muy cansado, se dejo caer recostándose nuevamente.- disculpa…- sonrió cansadamente…- creo que dormiré un poco mas…- susurro antes de cerrar los ojos.-

Ken salió de la habitación unos minutos después, se dirigió al salón del trono, esperaría que el Rey Matt llegase, seguramente no tardaría mucho era bien sabida la velocidad que los mensajeros podían llegar a tomar, en cuanto se sentó en su trono un aullido rompió el silencio. Había llegado sonrió levemente, espero unos momentos mas hasta que Davis entro en la habitación presentando al Rey Matt, ken se sorprendió al observar la preocupación en los ojos del rubio, que generalmente eran algo fríos.-

Su alteza. Saludo con solemnidad mientras se acercaba a ken.- ¿Cómo esta mi hermano?- pregunto con preocupación

El despertó hace unos minutos, pero volvió a dormirse.- contesto ken con una voz bastante política.

Ya veo¿puedo verle?- pregunto con seriedad

Si, por supuesto… sígame.- sugirió ken mientras comenzaba su camino hacia la habitación en donde estaba Takeru, ken no se percato que detrás de Matt y de Davis, venia un hombre de cabello pelirrojo y lacio, por lo cual se alarmo un poco al verlo en el momento de entrar a la habitación.-

Ah… disculpe su alteza, no me presente…. Soy Angel, el guardián del príncipe Takeru.- se presento el guardián con una pequeña e incomoda sonrisa.-

Matt se acerco a una distancia considerable y observo al rubio que dormía, extendió sus manos de las cuales comenzó a salir un resplandor azulino, ken se sorprendió, el no había podido curarlo con magia.-

¿Cómo?...- pregunto muy sorprendido.-

Su magia reconoce a la mía… somos hermanos su alteza.- hablo Matt mientras dirigía nuevamente su mirada hacia Tk.- ¡Takeru!- llamo a su hermano quien se revolvió en la cama para después abrir los ojos.-

Reviso la habitación, observo a Matt y sonrió cálidamente, siguió revisándola y su vista se poso en Ken, y nuevamente sonrió, observo con curiosidad al castaño y por fin cuando su vista se detuvo en el que decía ser su guardián.-

Takeru…- susurro Angel o Angemon como era nombrado en el reino hope…-

…- los ojos de tk se abrieron sorprendidos, en ellos se pudo observar la confusión que paso a temor, y después a odio, todos observaron sorprendidos como Tk se había lanzado a atacar a su guardián, que había repelido el ataque con dificultad.-

¿de donde salió esa espada?- pregunto Davis muy sorprendido, de que ambos, el guardián y el príncipe hubiesen sacado una espada de la nada

¡Tk¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Matt con preocupación.

Asqueroso traidor…- siseo el rubio mientras la espada de Angemon se desquebrajaba bajo su fuerza.-

Tk… yo no quería…- susurro el pelirrojo con preocupación, Takeru se alejo rápidamente de él- ¡fuera!- ordeno con frialdad, Angemon lucio herido, tal vez demasiado, no parecía un traidor, no se parecía nada la cara que su hermano había puesto cuando lo habían descubierto. Ken negó con la cabeza, ese era el guardián de Takeru, no era tiempo para recordar viejos sucesos.-

TK… ¿Podrías explicar que significa esto?- pregunto Matt muy serio.-

Yo… ¡Angemon es un traidor!- elevo el nivel de su voz sorprendiendo a matt y a ken.-

Que tonterías estas diciendo… Angemon no pudo traicionarte, sabes lo que eso significaría…- hablo el rubio mayor, su voz delataba lo preocupado que estaba

Lo se… por eso… debes matarlo lo mas pronto posible.- sugirió el rubio con un tono frío, ken abrió los ojos sorprendido, hace un tiempo cuando su hermano los traiciono había matado a su guardián, había matado a stigmon… a el le otorgaron la gema de la bondad, recordó que en cuanto la tubo la gema brillo y frente a el apareció wormon, un nuevo guardián, o podría decirse la reencarnación del anterior.-

Esperen… esto es muy grave, están hablando de matar a un guardian…- exclamo Davis muy preocupado, matt le volvió a ver sus ojos mostraron una gran frialdad.- incluso si renacen, no es justo que…-

¡Silencio!- ordeno Matt Davis se callo, el rey era demasiado intimidante.- no estamos hablando de un simple guardián, independientemente de que renazca o no…. Lo cual sabes que no sucederá - Matt observo seriamente a su hermano menor que lucia contrariado.-

Ya lo se, Angemon no es como los demás guardianes, el no renacerá… al igual que patamon…- Matt observo los ojos de Tk, se podía observar el dolor que sentía.-

¿aun recuerdas a patamon? Eras tan solo un niño.- susurro Matt mientras se acercaba un poco mas

Claro que lo recuerdo.- tk sonrió melancólicamente a ken se le rompió el corazón al ver al rubio a punto de llorar.- _cuando murió, __perdi__ una parte de mi corazón-_

Y si Angemon se va… perderás otra ¿lo entiendes?- pregunto con seriedad mientras caminaba hacia el, ken y Davis observaron en silencio como matt se detenía a unos centímetros de Tk, y levantaba la mano a la altura de su rostro, como si intentara limpiar las lagrimas de su hermano menor.-

Tk comenzó a sollozar mientras agachaba la mirada, se sentía tan solo.-

En ese momento Matt realizo algo, se puso pálido.- ¿Quién toco a tk?- pregunto mientras se volvía hacia ken. Tk abrió los ojos sorprendidos, y después se volvió directamente hacia ken.-

¡Fuiste tu!- dijo señalando al rubio, su rostro se había vuelto pálido¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Todo lo que hizo para evitar que ese ser lo tocara, para evitar que las demás personas lo tocaran, todo se había arruinado.-

Si… pero… las heridas eran demasiado graves, la magia no servía y tuve que hacerlo yo¿moriré?- pregunto con voz temerosa.-

Claro que no!- exclamo furioso el rubio mayor.-

Seré yo…- susurro el rubio mientras su rostro palidecía, ya no tenia importancia que mataran a Angemon, igual morirá cuando el lo hiciera.-

Pero que tonterías estas diciendo!, no puede morir por que ken lo toco, ken es poseedor de una gema, no puede morir…- exclamo Davis totalmente alterado.-

Claro que si¿Qué sucede cuando una persona con el corazón fragmentado es tocada por otra?- los ojos de ken y Davis se abrieron horrorizados, no podía ser cierto, la razón por la cual el príncipe de hope vivía en el hermetismo total era por que tenia el corazón fragmentado?

Se enlaza mágicamente y después de un tiempo… muere.- esta ultima palabra abandono con dificultad la garganta de Davis…-

Exactamente, no es natural que un corazón se encuentre en fragmentos, es por eso que cuando la persona con el corazón "roto" es tocada por otra se enlaza mágicamente, pero esto no compensa el hecho de que su corazón este fragmentado, de hecho esto apresura la muerte, por que la persona con el corazón completo no puede brindarle lo que el otro corazón necesita, que no es amor en si, no es un sentimiento, sonara cruel pero nuestro instinto es sobrevivir, y el corazón de la persona no puede fragmentarse para completar el que esta incompleto¿no lo entienden? Tk debe morir por que ken no puede y no debe morir para que el corazón de mi hermano este completo, al igual que cualquier otra persona.-

No, lo entiendo…- susurro Davis, sorprendiendo a todos.- por que si Takeru tenia el corazón fragmentado, no dejaron que una persona de su reino lo tocara¿Por qué no sacrificar a alguien de menor valor para salvarle¿no podían hacer eso?- Davis se arrepintió de preguntar eso, en el rostro de Tk se mostro una mueca llena de asco.-

¿Sacrificar a alguien de mi reino¿acaso me consideras un bárbaro? – exclamo furioso.- mi vida es importante, pero bastaba con no tocar nunca a nadie… patamon murió evitando que sacrificasen a una persona inocente… yo no podría siquiera pensar en manchar su muerte!…- Tk se encontraba prácticamente gritando, Davis agacho su cabeza.-

Yo lo siento su alteza- susurro.-

Davis será mejor que salgas de aquí!- ordeno ken mientras se acercaba a Matt.-

Tk ¡tranquilízate! Ahora debemos pensar…- Matt intentaba hacer reaccionar a su hermano menor que ahora se encontraba apunto de liberar su magia, estaba muy molesto.-

Si, tal vez.. podamos hacer algo para…- Tk se volvió hacia el peliazul y lo observo detenidamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo…-

Tu… también tienes el corazón roto- susurro muy sorprendido.-

Ken abrió los ojos sorprendidos ¿roto? Se refería a fragmentado como él, o simplemente roto.-

Que?--- pero no puede ser…- exclamo Matt mientras observaba a ken, era cierto, pero era algo diferente a Tk,

Si fuera así… no habría podido enlazarme con el, muchas personas me han tocado, explico ken, el había saludado a mucha gente, y esos contactos diarios que tienes con las demás personas, roces inesperados, choques, todo eso, el no podía tener el corazón fragmentado, no tenia sentido

La gema!- exclamo sorprendido.- tu no eras el poseedor inicial de la gema, era Osamu… tu guardián…-

Tampoco era el guardián inicial, renació cuando toque la gema..-

Eso lo explica, tu corazón se fragmento al ser traicionado por tu hermano, pero la gema de la bondad paso a tu poder y esta te protegió de cualquier unión accidental.-

Sigue sin tener sentido… Takeru también posee una gema..- Matt negó con la cabeza.-

No, Takeru no posee una gema.-

Pero posee guardianes y magia, es el príncipe…-

El reino hope no cuenta con una gema, nunca lo ha hecho.

Pero ¿los guardianes?

El poder de los guardianes proviene del lazo que mantienen con el príncipe (esa), rey o reina… cuando un rey o reina muere, los guardianes pasan a ser del próximo en la línea real, cuando mi madre murió, los guardianes pasaron a ser de Takeru….-

Pero… ¿Por qué sigues hablando de guardianes?- pregunto confundido ken.-

Por que Angemon no es el único guardián con quien cuenta Takeru, esta pegasusmon y antes patamon,

Antes?...- pregunto aunque ya conocía la respuesta, Tk había hablado de un sacrificio.-

- cuando Takeru tenia 8 años fue maldito para que su corazón se fragmentara… alguien deseaba tener el poder sobre sus guardianes, no importaba si fuera por poco tiempo…. Pero… patamon uno de sus guardianes lo protegió de ese destino, también evito que una persona fuera sacrificada para beneficio de Takeru,

- "8 años, esa era la edad que tenia cuando Osamu los traiciono, Osamu intento matarlo antes de irse… pero stigmon le había protegido sacrificando su vida y al hacerlo la gema dejo de estar en poder de su hermano mayor, y apareció en un collar colgada alrededor de su cuello, observo el rostro de Osamu contorsionarse por la ira, hablo de conseguir poder y usarlo en su contra… pero nunca supieron nada mas de él, pero eso tampoco era reconfortante.-

- entonces ¿ambos vamos a morir?- la voz de Takeru sonaba tan débil, observo a ken y sintió pena, el sabia lo que pasaría si alguien llegase a tocarlo, pero nunca se imagino que el peliazul que le había ayudado estuviera en la misma situación.

- no lo se, debemos ir con Sora, si alguien sabe sobre estas cosas es ella.-

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto ken sorprendido.-

-¿Quién puede saber mas sobre un corazón roto, que la princesa del reino del amor?- pregunto Matt con una sonrisa.- además, cuando todo sucedió lleve a Tk con ella, el pequeño rubio lo observo mientras hacia un puchero.-

- no quiero ser pelirrojo de nuevo.- exclamo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.-

¿Pelirrojo?- pregunto ken sorprendido.-

Si, esa vez disfrazamos a tk, lo lleve con ella diciendo que era un ciudadano de mi reino y supongo que esta vez será lo mismo, me temo que no puedes ir como príncipe.-

¿Por qué no?... ya conozco a sora, es mi amiga- exclamo ken con un poco de molestia

Ya lo se… pero es cuestión de seguridad.- contesto Matt con seriedad

Ya te dije que ella es mi amiga.- volvió a hablar ken un poco mas molesto

Eso no importa… no lo entiendes nadie aparte de nosotros debe saber que ustedes dos están enlazados, en especial por que estas enlazado con mi hermano, príncipe de hope… además imagínate la reacción de tu pueblo si se entera de que su príncipe tiene el corazón fragmentado- ken se quedo callado, Matt tenia razón debían tratar el asunto con delicadeza y sobretodo con discreción.- bueno partiremos inmediatamente.- ordeno el mayor, ken observo a Tk que se había quedado parado sin mover un solo musculo, lo observo durante unos minutos y después decidió acercarse a él, y tomarle del brazo para guiarlo fuera de la habitación, el rubio dio un pequeño brinco algo sorprendido cuando sintió el contacto y después se separo de ken con la cara roja. Ken se sorprendió.-

Lo lamento…- susurro Tk mientras volvía su vista a ken.- no estoy acostumbrado al contacto…. Hace años que nadie…a excepción de mis guardianes… - se sonrojo aun más.- ken abrió los ojos sorprendido, seguramente todos esos años sin ningún contacto con nadie habían sido difíciles, sin recibir ningún abrazo o algún apretón de manos, algo tan simple como eso…- ken sonrió amablemente.-

No importa, vamos.-

Tk suspiro aliviado mientras seguía a ken fuera de la habitación, no recordaba ser tocado antes de que sufriera la maldición, su hermano le decía que antes le abrazaba mucho al igual que su padre , pero el vagamente lo recordaba, para el era como si nunca hubiese sido abrazado o confortado y eso le causaba un gran conflicto, quería ser abrazado, quería ser confortado, pero… simplemente no se sentía cómodo, lo pensaba a menudo y la idea le daba miedo- sacudió su cabeza y después siguió el mismo camino que había tomado ken.-

Fin del capitulo

Han de decir como odio a angemon, pero se me figura que angemon, es mas consciente de algunas cosas que los demás… y que sus acciones pudieran tener un doble sentido…

Gracias por los reviews…

HEIDI

AGUILA FANEL

Kyoko-4ever


	3. Chapter 3

Tk suspiro aliviado mientras seguía a ken fuera de la habitación, no recordaba ser tocado antes de que sufriera la maldición, su hermano le decía que antes le abrazaba mucho al igual que su padre , pero el vagamente lo recordaba, para el era como si nunca hubiese sido abrazado o confortado y eso le causaba un gran conflicto, quería ser abrazado, quería ser confortado, pero… simplemente no se sentía cómodo, lo pensaba a menudo y la idea le daba miedo- sacudió su cabeza y después siguió el mismo camino que había tomado ken.-

Durante el transcurso del viaje, el príncipe Matt había comenzado a hablar con el príncipe Takeru, Ken observo con cuidado las facciones de Takeru, parecía algo nervioso, no podría culparlo después de estar encerrado en ese lugar por mas de una semana y ser atacado constantemente por la magia de su captor, no es como que estuviera escuchando la conversación de su actual pareja, por que era eso en lo que se habían convertido, un enlace mágico iba mas allá, no era solo compartir magia o incrementarla, era enlazar por completo su corazón para hacerlo mas fuerte… ken cruzo sus brazos mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana del carruaje, tardarían un poco en llegar al reino del amor, debido a que Matt no quería despertar ninguna sospecha…. Observo su reflejo en el vidrio no gustándole por completo el cabello corto y de color castaño, era una pequeña versión de Davis… y eso no le gustaba para nada, tk por su parte ahora era pelirrojo y de ojos verdes, debía admitir que ese look se le veía bien, ¿Qué pensaría el rubio de su look?...- ken sacudió su cabeza alejando esa idea de su mente, no necesitaba hacerse ese tipo de preguntas ahora. Volvió su atención al camino.-

Usaste un hechizo para teletransportaste?.. ¿puedes rastrear tu magia hacia el lugar del cual lo hiciste?- pregunto el mayor mientras observaba con seriedad a su hermano menor que negó con la cabeza…

Si tuviese a pegasusmon con migo tal vez… pero …. Lo dudo había demasiados hechizos protectores, mi rastro mágico debió perderse con rapidez.-

Tk….- ken escucho cuidadosamente, la voz de Matt se había suavizado un poco al usar ese apodo.- podrías usar a Angemon para hacer el hechizo, el pelirrojo cruzo sus brazos y desvió la mirada mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se hundiese en el mullido asiento que ocupaba.-

No….- hablo mientras hacia lo mismo que el estaba haciendo "perdía su vista por la ventana".- ya te lo dije… será mejor que lo mates…- dijo enfrentando la mirada de su hermano mayor…- por que si yo lo mato seria imperdonable.- dijo sin despegar sus ahora ojos verdes de los azules de su hermano mayor.-

Ken se sorprendió no le gustaba para nada que el rubio/pelirrojo mirara de esa manera a su hermano mayor, con tanto reproche y rebeldía, pero se recordó que el no estaba en posición de criticar su comportamiento después de todo las cosas entre él y su hermano no habían quedado en los mejores términos, se removió un poco incomodo en su asiento, provocando que los dos hermanos volvieran su atención hacia él.-

No quería interrumpirlos.- se disculpo con voz tranquila mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.-

No..no lo hiciste- Tk sonrió.- ya habíamos terminado.- hablo mientras se volvía hacia su hermano mayor que asintió muy seguro de eso.-

Hablaremos después.- sugirió el mayor mientras se recargaba en su asiento, en ese momento el carruaje real se detuvo frente a las puertas principales del castillo de la princesa Sora.-

Bueno llegamos.- anuncio Matt mientras se preparaba para bajar al escuchar su nombres ser anunciado por el lacayo real.-

Ambos bajaron unos minutos despues de Matt que hizo su presentación ante sora que acepto gustosa (y quien no ¬ ¬) una audiencia con el gobernante del reino de la amistad

Ambos chicos siguieron a Matt por los largos y elegantes pasillos del castillo, siendo seguidos por angemon.-

Takeru…- susurro Angemon sorprendiendo a ken, el rubio detuvo su paso solo por unos segundos.- agacha un poco mas la cabeza… no vienes aquí como príncipe, ken entendió la indirecta, aunque si era cierto que ambos venían con la cabeza en alto y toda esa clase que diferenciaba a un príncipe de las demás personas, no era que fueran mejor que las demás personas de su reino, ken no era de ese tipo de príncipe altanero y que se creía superior, pero había sido educado para comportarse de cierta manera, pero ahora no iba como un príncipe…

Tk por su parte desvió la mirada y apretó los puños, soltando un le ve.- tsk…¿Cómo si le fuera hacer caso a Angemon?...- pensó mientras sus ojos brillaban con molestia y frustración, volvió su atención a ken que había agachado un poco la mirada, y se sintió mal…agacho un poco su cabeza, no era el momento para hacer berrinches solo por que estaba MUY molesto con Angemon, ken también había sido arrastrado a esto.- suspiro mientras intentaba que el repentino coraje que había comenzado a sentir desapareciera.- el sirviente real que se encontraba guiándolos al salón donde seria la audiencia con la princesa sora se detuvo de repente frente a un par de enormes e imponentes puertas de madera, las cuales se abrieron al mismo tiempo provocando un leve chillido. Tal vez sora debía mandarlas aceitar, pensó ken algo divertido, siempre la molestaba por el ruido que hacían esas dos puertas.-

Sea Bienvenido su Alteza Yamatto…- saludo solemne la princesa mientras ordenaba con las manos que la dejase sola con su invitados, unos segundos después la habitación estaba completamente sola, el ruido de las puertas cerrándose hizo que ken sonriera de nuevo.-

Agradezco a Su alteza que me recibiera aunque mi visita haya sido tan repentina.- Sora sonrió complacida, Matt siempre era así de educado, frio pero educado, observo con cuidado a los tres chicos detrás de Matt, reconoció rápidamente a Angemon, siendo ella una de las pocas que lo habían visto.- su vista se detuvo al encontrar al pelirrojo, sonrió tiernamente mientras se dirigía hacia el.-

Nos vemos de nuevo…¿hace cuantos años viniste por primera vez?- pregunto con dulzura en su voz.-

8 su excelencia.- hablo el pelirrojo mientras levantaba un poco la mirada.-

Veo que has sido tocado por alguien y el enlace se ha llevado acabo.- su mirada se ensombreció un poco.- ¿hace cuanto que tu corazón esta roto?- se volvió hacia ken que contesto con nerviosismo

Hace poco…- no era una mentira pero "hace poco" se había enterado que su corazón estaba roto.

Ya veo, la princesa llevo su mano hacia su pecho, ken observo la gema del amor que colgaba en la gargantilla que llevaba puesta, un brillo rojizo los envolvió a todos.-

¿tan poca confianza me tiene su alteza?- pregunto Sora con falsa indignación.-

No se que se refiere- hablo Matt con tranquilidad.-

He colocado un campo de energía alrededor… nadie sabrá ni vera que es lo que discutimos…- sonrió .- debo decir que tengo sirvientes muy curiosos, ellos tan solo nos ven platicando cosas triviales.- explico, Matt arqueo una ceja intentando comprender a lo que quería llegar la princesa.-

Lo que intento decir…es… ken.. cuanto tiempo crees que ese disfraz iba a engañarme.- hablo con seriedad mientras se dirigía a ken que solo atino a abrir los ojos sorprendido.- Matt hizo un leve movimiento con su mano y el disfraz de ken desapareció.-

Lo lamento …. Sora.- ken no pudo evitar hablarle con tanta familiaridad, el y sora eran grandes amigos desde la infancia.-

No… no lo hagas… yo debí decirte hace mucho tiempo de tu condición.- sonrió levemente.- pero confié ciegamente que tu gema de la bondad te protegería de cualquier unión accidental… pero… ahí es donde entras tu….- se volvió hacia Tk.- que le observo con seriedad mientras sus ojos emitían un extraño brillo.- tú que poses tanto poder corriendo por tu cuerpo, tú, que fuiste maldito y condenado a enlazarte con la primer persona que te tocase… hace tiempo lo evitamos, bueno… tu…- sora dudo en usar la palabra hermano, aunque su hechizo fuese seguro… no debía confiarse, nunca debían hacerlo cuando la seguridad del príncipe hope estaba en peligro… por que …la situación conforme a su reino era bastante delicada.- príncipe…- sonrió cálidamente, Tk asintió mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, sora levanto las manos y las llevo hacia el rostro del pelirrojo/rubio que dio un pequeño brinco cuando sintió como su rostro era levantado por las suaves manos de sora (bueno…es una princesa… así que no será tan … como en la serie jeje).- ¿han sido años difíciles verdad?- pregunto con calidez, el pelirrojo se sonrojo y se zafó rápidamente del "agarre de la princesa que solo pudo sonreír con tristeza.-

Y ahora ¿Qué pasara con ellos?- pregunto Matt con preocupación en su voz.-

Pues es complicado… pero… debes estar feliz… no morirán…-

¿estas segura?- pregunto Angemón con incredibilidad en su voz. Tk se volvió hacia el mientras su mirada se hacia mas fría, Angemon bajo la cabeza evitando el contacto visual con el pelirrojo.-

Pero… todo mundo sabe que… en estos enlaces… uno tiene que morir…´

Si, el que tiene el corazón fragmentado – completo sora, todos la observaron un momento no tenia sentido lo que decía.- lo que intento decir… en un enlace en el cual un corazón esta roto y el otro no… - levanto sus manos una hacia tk y la otra hacia ken, un brillo entre rosa y rojo los rodeo ambos, para después transformarse en rosa (la bondad era rosa verdad) y en dorado en el caso de tk, los dos resplandecían de manera similar, una especie de lazo salía del pecho de cada uno y se entrelazaba con el lazo del otro, era una unión bastante armoniosa.- observen con cuidado, Tk se sonrojo al ver su lazo dorado entrelazarse con el de Ken.-

Luce completamente diferente a como debería lucir una unión entre un corazón roto y uno entero…- movió sus manos nuevamente creando un ejemplo con ellas: dos pequeñas luces de diferente color se unían mediante un lazo, una mas opaca que la otra, la mas opaca daba vueltas alrededor de la esfera de luz intentando obtener algo mas… como si quisiera arrebatar una parte de su corazón, lo que provocaba que la otra esfera terminase rechazando por completo a la opaca.-

Un corazón completo casi nunca se doblega ante uno roto… cuando el corazón roto intenta completarse…. El completo tiende a rechazarlo provocando la muerte de este… en ocasiones…. Cuando la magia es demasiado fuerte ocurre lo contrario y el corazón roto termina masacrando al otro corazón para quedar completo.- Tk volvió la mirada, el ver el corazón roto masacrar al otro, no era nada agradable, se podía ver que la escena le había dado nauseas, tal vez… por que ya había estado en ese lugar….- eso es lo que intentaban lograr cuando quisieron enlazarte con esa niña.- Tk asintió mientras se mordía el labio, no le gustaba recordar ese día y no lo haría en ese momento.-

Pero… la persona que te lanzo la maldición… no quería que tu corazón hiciera eso… quería que TU murieras sin importar tu poder mágico… por eso patamon no permitió que nadie te tocase… por que no importaba si tu enlace era con una persona muy débil (hablando de poderes mágicos) igual morirías.-

¿Cómo estas segura de que eso no le pasara ahora que esta enlazado conmigo?- pregunto ken bastante preocupado.-

No… no lo entienden, por alguna extraña razón…. Su enlace fue casi perfecto, como si ambos tuvieran el corazón completo, pero si lo piensan bien… su Corazón esta completo en cierta manera, los dos están rotos… y al parecer se complementan maravillosamente…

El casi… no me convenció.- hablo nuevamente Angemon..

Bueno eso pasa todo el tiempo… solo necesitarían consumar la unión, sonrió mientras se sonrojaba, los cuatro chicos asintieron para después soltar un

¡¿QUEEE!?- gritaron al unisonó

Lo que estas tratando de decir es que.-

Básicamente… tendrían que… casarse?- sonrió inocentemente.

¡NO!... ¡Tu hablas mas bien de UNA NOCHE DE BODAS!- grito Matt totalmente sonrojado… ken abrió los ojos como platos y Tk… se puso pálido, y después completamente rojo, sintió la habitación dar vueltas y perdió el conocimiento.

¡TK!- grito el mayor mientras corría hacia Tk.- mira lo que ocasionas con tus bromas!—grito muy alterado-

No es una broma… el enlace necesita consumarse… por que podría ser roto muy fácilmente mediante algún hechizo de magia oscura. Y tu hermano se encontraría de nuevo en la misma situación… solo tiene dos alternativas… "entregarse por completo al enlace con ken"…. O… morir en manos de aquel que le lanzo la maldición… no es secreto lo que ocurrió hace 8 años… bueno al menos no para mi… pude leer tu corazón a la perfección Matt…. Hace ocho años cuando lo trajiste ante mi, mientras lo revisaba me di cuenta de todo, mi gema me lo mostro…me mostro mediante.-

¡Tú! ¡te atreviste a hurgar en mis recuerdos!- sora negó con la cabeza.-

Matt… ¡llegaste desecho! ¡con un chico pelirrojo encerrado en un hechizo protector! ¡aislado de todo aquel que pudiera dañarlo!…-"vi" lo que sucedió mediante tus sentimientos Matt. ¡Mientras me mentías descaradamente! recordabas lo que habías sentido al ver lo que le había sucedido a tu pequeño hermano…. Esos sentimientos me dejaron saber lo que realmente había pasado… y si le preguntas a Joe… que estaba presente en ese momento… el te dirá que pudo ver a través de tus palabras… ya que tu corazón ¡no puede engañarme y tus palabras no pueden engañarlo a él!.- sonrió cálidamente, Matt agacho su rostro, no creyendo lo que escuchaba.-

Era cierto hace ocho años… se encontraba devastado, alguien había atacado a Tk, su querido hermano… no solo lo habían atacado, le habían lanzado una maldición condenándolo de por vida.-

Ya veo.- la voz de Matt sonaba triste y preocupada.-

No le dije a nadie… y se que el tampoco.- sonrió cálidamente la princesa, Matt asintió mientras sonreía, se volvió hacia Angemon que ya traía en sus brazos a Tk que continuaba inconsciente.- creo que debemos irnos su alteza.- sugirió Angemon con seriedad.-

Matt asintió despidiéndose así de sora,

Ken…- sonrió sora.- debes volver a ponerte ese disfraz, seria muy sospechoso que salgas de la habitación "sin haber entrado".- ken asintió y Matt volvió a lanzar el hechizo para disfrazarlo.- y ken… tenle paciencia… puede tomarle tiempo…- sonrió nuevamente, ken asintió, y después realizo una pequeña referencia a modo de despedida.-

Si su alteza.-

Ken… ¿puedo hablar a contigo a solas por un momento?.-

Matt se alejo de ellos junto con Angemon y Tk, que aun seguía dormido en los brazos del guardian.-

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews

Tomoyosita

AGUILA FANEL

Fiorella Takaishi

Lord Pata

Kyoko-4ever

HEIDI

Feliz año y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, nada mas no me hacia a la tarea de hacerlo… y se me atravesaron las vagaciones… jeje


	4. Chapter 4

Ken…- sonrió sora.- debes volver a ponerte ese disfraz, seria muy sospechoso que salgas de la habitación "sin haber entrado".- ken asintió y matt volvió a lanzar el hechizo para disfrazarlo.- y ken… tenle paciencia… puede tomarle tiempo…- sonrió nuevamente, ken asintió, y después realizo una pequeña referencia a modo de despedida.-

Si su alteza.-

Ken… ¿puedo hablar a contigo a solas por un momento?.-

Matt se alejo de ellos junto con angemon y tk, que aun seguía dormido en los brazos del guardián.-

Es sobre takeru?- pregunto ken con preocupación.-

Si… lo que dije es cierto, pero también… hay algo que no cuadra…Takeru fue maldito para morir en CUALQUIER tipo de enlace… pero no entiendo por que el enlazarse contigo ha resultado de esta manera, necesito… ken… que le preguntes a takeru que fue lo que sucedió el día que le lanzaron la maldición, por lo que se, y lo que sabe Matt… es que takeru es el único testigo de lo que paso.-

¿pero de ser así¿No pudieron "leerlo" mágicamente Joe o tu la primera vez lo trajeron ante ti?- pregunto confundido el peliazul…-

No pude… lo intente, primero pensé que era por que estaba inconsciente, pero una vez que despertó me fue imposible leerlo… no pude "sentir" ni "Ver" quien le hizo eso ken… me temo que era un apersona cercana a él, por que el mismo lo bloqueo para que nadie pudiera saberlo.-

Lo que intentas decir ¿es?…- pregunto ken

Que aunque lo que esta persona le hizo fue imperdonable el Bloqueo sus recuerdos para …-

Protegerla.- completo ken sorprendido

Exacto.- completo sora con seriedad.-

Salieron del salón del trono caminando con seguridad, Matt se había mantenido callado. No podía ser cierto que su hermano quedara unido a ken para toda su vida y menos que tuviera que hacer eso… ¿Cuánto mas iba a sufrir su hermano menor?. Observo de reojo a ken, sabiendo que su hermano no era el único que sufria, pero nadie se habría imaginado que ken sufriría junto a Tk, nunca lo noto… la gema de la bondad lo había protegido bien, pero… Tk no tenia una gema… Tk se había enlazado con ken… dejando al descubierto que ken también tenia el corazón roto y que era eso mismo lo que había salvado la vida de Tk.- suspiro aceptando la realidad, conocía a ken y era una persona muy bondadosa y considerada, nunca pensaría en lastimar a Tk, había aceptado conservar el enlace con Tk para proteger su vida… debía estar agradecido… pero a un así… nunca es agradable saber que tu hermano menor va a casarse antes que tu.- bromeo.- aunque sabia que eso no era lo que realmente lo estaba molestando. Dirigió su vista hacia Angemon, takeru aun iba dormido en sus brazos, sonrió nerviosamente sí su hermano despertaba en brazos de Angemon era capaz de matarlo, aunque… Tk realmente no podía matarlo más bien no debía, no aunque así lo quisiera… es prácticamente un pecado asesinar a un Guardián, cuando el protegido es quien lo hace pierde en ese momento el derecho de cargar la gema que posee, por eso Ozamu había dejado de ser el príncipe heredero al trono del Reino de la bondad, pero en su caso, takeru no podría perder algo que nunca había sido suyo, hasta el momento no existía una gema de la Esperanza y parecía ser que no lo haría en un tiempo cercano.

Ken iba caminando con la mirada perdida¿Qué significaba lo que Sora le había dicho?... ¿Acaso esta persona era tan importante para Takeru que había bloqueado el recuerdo para protegerla?...¿Por que hacerlo si lo que hizo fue tan grave?...y ¿Por qué se sentía triste? No podía culpar al rubio por proteger a alguien que fue importante en su vida, el mismo nunca había hecho algo para perseguir a Ozamu después de que este trato de matarlo… no podía juzgar a takeru por algo que el mismo había hecho.-suspiro pesadamente mientras se detenía frente a l carruaje Real, observo por primera vez al Lobo guardián del Rey Matt, era impresionante, con esos ojos dorados y brillantes.-

Ah.. el es garurumon…- sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza del imponente lobo.- es mi guardián… es muy bello- ken se sorprendió al ver como el lobo se había transformado en un pequeño cachorro.- y cada vez que lo digo hace eso.- sonrió cálidamente mientras esperaba que Angemon subiera al carruaje. El pelirrojo se revolvió en los brazos de Angemon alertando a todo mundo, el guardián se quedo quieto deseando que takeru no despertara, al menos no hasta que lo dejara en el asiento y se alejara un poco de el, no quería alterar nuevamente a su protegido.

Tk abrió los ojos encontrándose en aquella cama, que reconoció como la habitación que Ken le había "prestado", se encontró con los ojos azules de su hermano mayor, lucia tan cansado, se sintió mal por preocuparlo todo el tiempo.-

¿sabes?- pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.- tuve el sueño mas extraño del mundo.- comenzó a explicar el rubio.- soñé… que íbamos con la princesa sora… y que..- takeru se sento sin dejar de observar a Matt.- y que decía que tenia que casarme con ken…- sonrio mas mientras hacia gestos con las manos…- y tu decías muy alterado TU HABLAS MAS BIEN DE UNA NOCHE DE BODAS!...-Tk contuvo la risa.- y … yo…- levanto el rostro y observo fijamente a su hermano.- ¿no fue un sueño verdad?- Matt negó con la cabeza, tk bajo un poco su rostro.- ya veo..- susurro suavemente.- ¡¿Qué¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!- Matt observo sorprendido a Tk que se había levantado de la cama, o al menos intentaba observarlo por que le había lanzado la cobija encima.- ¡HERMANO!... ¡Yo NO puedo!- Tk se cubrió la boca con las manos y después agrego.- es muy vergonzoso… tendría que BESARLO!... y yo no se Besar!- hablo muy alterado y nervioso mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.-

Matt observo a su hermano con sorpresa.- oh… Tk… creo que no saber besar es el menor de tus problemas…- contesto Matt mientras el rubio que había estado susurrando un montón de cosas inentendibles le prestaba atención de nuevo.-

-¿Qué?- Matt se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, el rubio menor se atoro entre las cobijas provocando que en su carrera por alcanzar a su hermano mayor cayera al piso totalmente enredado.- hermano!- grito desde su prisión de cobijas.-

- la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a Davis y a ken que se encontraron con el príncipe Takeru envuelto en cobijas tirado en el suelo.-

Este…- el rubio intento zafarse pero esas malditas cobijas lo tenían encerrado, se puso mas rojo que antes, Matt salió por la puerta arrastrando a Davis con él. La puerta de la habitación se cerró dejando a Ken y Tk en la misma habitación.-

¿Me ayudas?- pregunto con un susurro lleno de suplica y un poco de nerviosismo el rubio. Ken asintió mientras caminaba hacia el, el peliazul se arrodillo para quedar a la altura del rubio.-

¿Cómo…- comenzó a hablar ken, que fue interrumpido por takeru.-

No preguntes.- contesto mientras desviaba la mirada. Ken siguió su labor y por fin descubrió la parte de arriba del príncipe.- (alguna vez se han hecho taquito o gusanito con las cobijas y luego no se pueden salir… bueno algo así).- ¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunto el rubio, provocando que Ken dejara su manos recargadas en sus hombros.-

Yo…- el peliazul mordió sus labios y después levanto observo fijamente los ojos de tk.- realmente… se que esto es algo … "obligatorio"… pero… me gustaría… hacerlo oficial…- tk le miro sin entender a que se refería.

- ¿te casarías conmigo?- pregunto con nerviosismo en su voz… sorprendiendo a tk, que asintió suavemente.-

Pero… dime ken tú ¿te casarías conmigo?- pregunto suavemente sorprendiendo a ken, que solo asintió, Tk siguió observándolo confundido.-

Y quisiera hacerlo oficial!-sonrió cálidamente, Tk le miro algo alterado.- ¡Quiero que TODO el mundo se entere de que vamos a casarnos!- hablo mientras se levantaba del suelo levantando a Tk de paso.-

¿Estas loco?- pregunto tk con nerviosismo, como si realmente todo el mundo ya lo supiera.- sabes que dirán todos cuando sepan que te casas ¡CONMIGO!

Según tu ¿Qué Van a Decir?- pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja..-

Que … ¿estas loco?- pregunto en un susurro mientras desviaba la mirada llevo su mano derecha a su pecho y acaricio una pequeña gema.

Ken observo la gema que el rubio había comenzado a acariciar, era tan parecida a la suya, intento tomarla pero inmediatamente después alejo su mano, el rubio le observo divertido, paso su mano alrededor de su cuello y se quito el collar del cual colgaba la gema, se la coloco a ken y después sonrió, el peliazul estaba sorprendido, pensó que la gema regresaría inmediatamente al rubio, pero permaneció alrededor de su cuello como su propia gema,

¿Qué?

Es solo simbólica…- sonrió, era una sonrisa bastante triste. Yo no poseo una gema mágica como la tuya ken.- observo fijamente la gema que colgaba alrededor del cuello de ken.- el peli azul bajo la mirada hacia la gema visiblemente sorprendido, observo el escudo real del reino hope y junto a el se encontraba su propia gema con el escudo del reino bondad, tan parecidas y tan diferentes, pero a la vez se veían extrañamente bien juntas, sonrió complacido.-

Si te gusta tanto- tk sonrió mientras se escapaba por completo del amarre de las cobijas.- puedes quedártela.- se acerco a la ventana y observo el reino de ken, era hermoso.- considéralo un regalo de bodas, _después de todo ya tienes una parte de él que mas da que lo tengas completo_.- susurro para si mismo mientras se sonrojaba, el peli azul asintió con una gran sonrisa aunque solo había alcanzado a escuchar una parte de la oración.- tal vez yo debería darte algo.- sugirió al aire mientras observaba el techo.-

Tk observo los campos verdes del reino de ken.- podrías llevarme a conocer tu reino.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ken le observo con detenimiento.- solo conozco el castillo…- dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa, que estaba un tanto arrugada por haber estado enterrado entre colchas y sobretodo por la reciente "siesta" que había tenido.

Esta bien.- ken asintió mientras guiaba a tk hacia un par de cortinas y la levantaba para descubrir una puerta de madera.- saldremos a escondidas, no quiero que Davis nos persiga por todo el reino.- ken abrió la puerta y ahogo un pequeño grito, tk se alerto- ¡wormon¿que haces ahí?- el pequeño guardián salió mirando manera picara mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, tk se quedo estático al observar al guardián, era la primera vez que lo veía frente a frente, pero sabia que no era la primera vez que estaba en su presencia. Sus ojos azules lo miraron con aprensión mientras se movía lentamente hacia a ken.-

Ken ¿es cierto lo que escuche?- pregunto el pequeño gusano (ah se oye un poco gacho ¿no?)- ken le observo con nerviosismo.- ¿Qué se van a casar?- pregunto con un tono de voz que no mostraba realmente que era lo que sentía.-

Los dos asintieron moviendo suavemente la cabeza sin dejar de observar al guardián.-

¡Que alegría!- grito emocionada.- ¡pensé que nunca te casarías!... siempre le huías a las princesas- hablo refiriéndose a yolei, mimi y kari y aun par de duquesas y condesas.- ken se sonrojo de sobremanera.-

Shhh… ¡wormon!- exclamo avergonzado.-

Tk le observo divertido.- él no tenia esos problemas… nunca le habían presentando a una chica casadera… su mente viajo al momento en que lo pusieron frente a "Ella", movió la cabeza mientras una sonrisa llena de amargura adornaba su rostro.-

¿tk?- la voz de ken lo atrajo a la realidad.-¿te sientes mal?... podemos posponer la salida.- tk negó con la cabeza.-

Estoy perfectamente.- el rubio se escabullo con rapidez y desapareció por la puerta, ken le siguió de cerca ¿habían dicho algo que lo incomodara tanto?- suspiro algo molesto consigo mismo.- había dicho con tanta naturalidad que quería casarse con tk, pero la verdad, tal vez el rubio pensaba que era solo por lastima que había aceptado.-

Tk…- el rubio se detuvo de pronto provocando que ken chocara contra a el.-

Lo siento.- susurro mientras se sobaba la nariz, se había estrellado con él.

el rubio se volvió hacia el con una pequeña sonrisa.-

¿por donde?- pregunto mientras señalaba que el camino se dividía en dos.-

Ken se paso delante del rubio y comenzó a guiar.- tal vez el estaba suponiendo muchas cosas.- wormon le seguía de cerca, el pequeño guardián no pudo evitar notar que el rubio se encontraba algo incomodo debido a su presencia, bajo un poco la mirada, había escuchado como el príncipe takeru había hablado sobre matar a un guardián, y eso le aterro, le había recordado a Osamu, pero… cuando los observo bien a él y a su guardián, noto que entre ellos había una gran barrera, una barrera que a su parecer no se rompería con facilidad, había pasado algo entre ellos que había fragmentado la relación, todo mundo supone que alguien malvado fragmento el corazón del príncipe… pero viéndolos bien y si fue su propio guardián… ¿el que lo traiciono?... no era tan extraño… sacudió su cabeza, a ella lo había traicionado su propio protegido ¿Por qué no se habría de dar el caso inverso?... sin una gema que le ayude a amplificar sus poderes y a controlar a su guardián, tal vez… takeru no podía controlar tanto a sus guardianes como quisiera o tal vez a ellos no les gustaba el ser controlados por una persona sin una gema que amplifiqué sus poderes, es bien sabido que algunos guardines prefieren tener protegidos poderosos… tal vez.- sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados, se detuvo unos momentos… tal vez… Angemon había traicionado al príncipe….-

El rubio se volvió hacia wormon al no escuchar sus pasos detrás de él(wormon tiene patitas no? O seria arrastrarse eso también se escucha como de terror)

Wormon…- su voz sonó preocupada.- ken se volvió hacia tk que se había agachado para quedar a la altura de wormon, sonrió cálidamente, la guardiana volvió en si al encontrarse con esos ojos azules tan brillantes aun estando en la oscuridad del pasaje. los había visto con anterioridad y no se refería a hace un par de horas o días… tal vez un par de años, _en otra vida_.-

_Pero si tu no eres él.-_ susurro el rubio sorprendiendo a wormon, ahora le sonreía abiertamente.- ¿tal vez estas cansada?- pregunto mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, la gusanita (se oye mejor, ¬ ¬) se sonrojo al ser cargada por el rubio, ken hace mucho que no la cargaba, o al menos no lo hacia en publico por que debían guardar apariencias, odiaba las reglas de la aristocracia.-

Tk… no lo hagas… la vas a malcriar…- dijo ken con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia una fuente de luz.- ya casi salimos.-

Tk cerro los ojos tratando de no encandilarse.-

Abre los ojos.- Sintió la suave brisa revolver su cabello, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una gran pradera.-

No necesitamos ir muy lejos… este pasaje da directo a los campos mas verdes del reino.- el peliazul señalo todo el lugar muy orgulloso.-

Es hermoso.- el rubio sonrió nuevamente….

wormón sintió su mundo irse de cabeza cuando el rubio se dejo caer al suelo quedando acostado en el césped.- ahhhh!- se revolvió en los brazos del rubio y se levanto y observo como tenia su mirada perdida en el cielo.- te vas a ensuciar todo.-

Nada que la magia no "limpie".- dijo sin mirarla directamente.-

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo llamo la atención de wormon.-

Ahhh… tu también!¡ken tu no sabes usar hechizos de limpieza!- grito exaltada.-

Pero mi prometido ¡si!.- sonrió divertidamente, era extraño hablar de un prometido, que había conocido hace unas horas, pero no le importaba mucho… como príncipe fue educado a casarse con quien le conviniera, sin importar nada, por el bien del reino; y por una parte estaba feliz de que fuera por su bien y no por su reino, el hecho de casarse.-

Wormon suspiro restándole importancia.-

Ken…- la voz de tk sonó distante. Ken se movió quedando acostado boca abajo se recargo en sus codos.- tengo que volver…- hablo el rubio sin observarlo directamente, ken observo como agarraba nerviosamente el césped arrancándolo suavemente.-

A ¿Qué te refieres?- pregunto con seriedad.-

A mi reino.- susurro nuevamente mientras se sentaba wormon se resbalo al regazo levanto su cara para observar el rostro del rubio pero le fue imposible ver sus facciones.-

¿tk?- pregunto con preocupación.- ¿Qué pasara con la boda?- completo wormon, sabiendo que eso era lo que su príncipe deseaba preguntar.-

Tengo que ir y tranquilizarlos…- siguió evitando el contacto visual con ken.- estuve encarcelado mas tiempo del que debía… necesito que me vean sano y salvo.- se volvió hacia ken que se tranquilizo al ver los ojos de tk, quien no estaba terminando el compromiso.- no tardaré mucho.- sonrió cálidamente, ken se sonrojo, el sol del atardecer le daba al pasto un tono rojizo al igual que al resto del castillo que se encontraba detrás de ellos, observo fijamente los ojos azules de tk, y después sus labios, sin saber por que solo lo hizo.-

Tk paso del rosa al rojo, cuando sintió los labios de ken sobre los suyos, el beso era cálido y manso o al menos lo fue durante unos segundos antes de que tk se separara con rapidez, y enterró su cabeza entre el cuello de ken y su hombro derecho. Su respiración era algo entre cortada, ken no pudo evitar pasar sus manos por detrás de la cabeza del rubio y lo abrazo suavemente.-

Yo…- ken sonrió al escuchar la voz de tk tan nerviosa.-

Shhh- susurro suavemente, meciendo a tk entre sus brazos, tal vez se había apresurado demasiado.-

Wormon sintió como lo aplastaban de pronto, se sonrojo al percibir lo que sucedía¿Quién iba a pensar que su ken fuera tan aventado?... esa era la palabra.- sonrió pícaramente cuando se sintió liberada, el beso y el abrazo habían terminado, el rubio tenia la cabeza agachada y estaba tan avergonzado, en el rostro de ken pudo apreciarse la ternura que sentía hacia el otro chico y por que no decirlo, la atracción…

Ven regresemos, la cena no tardara en estar lista.-

El rubio levanto la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa cálida de ken, y no pudo evitar el corresponderla, aun estaba nervioso pero eso no pudo evitar que aceptara gustoso la mano que el peliazul le había ofrecido para levantarse, una vez que estuvieron de pie. Ken comenzó a caminar creyendo que tal vez el rubio querría un poco de espacio- sabes…- el rubio sonrió cálidamente. Ken se detuvo y se volvió algo sorprendido, pensó que tk no le hablaría en un rato- _el beso… me gusto mucho_.- dijo con timidez mientras escondía su rostro tras su cabello, los ojos de ken se abrieron sorprendidos, no pensó que tk le dijera algo así, no después de lo que había ocurrido.

Matt estaba sorprendido, no hacia ni 5minutos que habían terminado de comer cuando su hermano se levanto súbitamente, sorprendiendo a todos.-

¡Regresare a Hope!- casi lo gritó, estaba bastante rojo, y evitaba mirar fijamente a ken, Matt sonrió pícaramente, tal vez "algo" había pasado entre "esos dos".-

¿Cuándo?- pregunto Matt con tranquilidad.

Ahora mismo.- se levanto de la silla con rapidez, mientras que todos demás dejaban caer sus cubiertos (al parecer Davis y wormon iban por su segundo postre)-

¿Te das cuenta las horas que son?- pregunto Matt algo alterado, ken estaba sorprendido, cuando Tk le dijo que debía regresar pensó que tal partiría al día siguiente.-

Si lo se…- takeru sonaba mas tranquilo que antes.- pero es necesario.-

Tk…- su nombre abandonó los labios de su hermano mas como una advertencia que como su propio apodo.-

Matt….- sonrió fríamente, ken se sorprendió.- no tardare ni 5 minutos en llegar….- dijo observándolo fijamente.-

Angemon no es tan rápido.- exclamo el mayor con molestia.-

Nadie dijo que me iba en angemon…. Además no importa que me encante tanto la velocidad como a ti.- sonrió nuevamente.- yo puedo usar magia para transportarme- ken asintió de una manera casi imperceptible, cuando el estaba cabalgando en el momento que encontró a tk, fue por que percibió un gran poder mágico aparecer de pronto… el rubio se había transportado mágicamente hacia su reino.-

Pero….- Tk sonrio cálidamente.-

Estaré bien… puedo defenderme solo…- hablo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.- nos vemos luego.- el rubio salió a toda velocidad del comedor, siendo seguido por Angemon, ken soltó un bufido lleno de inconformidad, el rubio había evitado el contacto visual durante toda la cena, sacudió su cabello algo frustrado… y ahora se iba y tan solo se había despedido con un "nos vemos luego"- ¿Dónde había quedado el "el beso… me gusto MUCHO"?

No es bueno con las palabras de afecto… al menos no con los humanos, pero déjalo 5 minutos a solas con su otro guardián y le dirá de cariñitos…- sonrió Matt muy divertido.- no debes sentirte mal… si te preocupa que no sea "cariñoso", enséñale a serlo- sugirió Matt con una pequeña y picara sonrisa.- buenas noches.- se despidió y salió del comedor.-

Ken se sonrojo de sobremanera, Davis no pudo evitar reírse de su príncipe…-

No te atrevas.- hablo el peilazul entre dientes, por lo cual Davis tubo que morderse la lengua para no soltar ningún comentario.

Tk había aparecido de pronto en medio del salón del trono, de su salón del trono, justo segundos después apareció angemon.

Tk….- hablo el guardián provocando que tk se volviera hacia él.- todo esto me parece demasiado apresurado… no creo que debas ca…casarte… con ken.- angemon había escupido la palabra casarte, tk levanto la ceja indignado.-

Angemon ¿acaso no estabas en la habitación cuando Sora lo "Sugirió?- pregunto con voz algo fría, Angemon asintió.-

Si… pero…

Pero…¡Nada!...¡Hace mucho que buscabas una solución!... y no pudiste encontrarla!- grito furioso.- ¡nada mas por que la dice Sora ¡¿es mala?!.-

Tk… sora ya se equivoco una vez… ella dijo que ¡morirías al enlazarte con alguien!…-

¿Acaso no estas feliz de que no haya muerto?- las palabras que abandonaron la boca de Tk habían sido tan frías. Angemon bajo la mirada muy dolido.-

Claro que estoy feliz… pero… lo que digo… es…. Que deberías conocer mas a ken… recuerda lo que le hizo su hermano… podrían …-

ken no tiene la culpa de que Osamu fuera un traidor…- exclamo furioso mientras se dirigía hacia un ventanal que daba aun balcón.-

lo sé… pero ellos son familia … Tk…que tal que tienen la misma naturaleza.-

¡SILENCIO!- grito furioso el rubio mientras habría el ventanal, angemon agacho su cabeza y se callo, la magia de Tk se mostraba inestable de nuevo, estaba furioso, y no podía arriesgarse a enfurecerlo más.- No permitiré que te expreses así de MI prometido…- exclamo mientras daba un par de pasos fuera del balcón.-

¡Es el príncipe takeru!.- una lejana y feliz voz le reconoció pronto las calles estuvieron llenas de personas… personas para las cuales el era su todo, su guía y su luz en ese mundo oscuro.- tk sonrió mientras saludaba a todo mundo, observo el cielo nuevamente, la luna brillaba fuertemente, detrás de el escucho un par de aleteos, se volvió hacia el recién llegado.-

Pegasusmon!- abrazo al pegaso del cuello y chocaron sus frentes con cariño.-

¡Me alegro de que estés bien!- sollozo el Pegaso

¿Estas llorando? – pregunto divertido el rubio.-

Claro… estoy feliz de verte con bien… pensé que te perderíamos.- relincho mientras el rubio lo abrazaba con fuerza-

¿Cómo esta el reino?

Muy bien.- sonrió el Pegaso mientras entraba al salón de reino siendo seguido por Tk.-

Que bueno… -

Hay algo que debes saber.- la voz de Angemon interrumpió la conversación entre Tk y pegasusmon.-

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto inocentemente el pegaso

Tk se ha comprometido- respondió Angemon mientras caminaba hacia el pegaso, quien perdió el color por unos momentos.-

¡¿Qué¿Qué?- el pegaso relinchó fuertemente, antes de irse contra anemgon y tirarlo al piso.- ¿Qué hiciste¡No recuerdas lo que paso hace 8 años?... a ¡Patamon!...

Angemon se quito a pegasusmon de encima con suma facilidad.- YO… no hice nada… el tonto príncipe de la bondad lo toco y se enlazaron….- dijo con frialdad mientras observaba fijamente a tk que se encontraba callado sin decir nada… al parecer desde que escucho el nombre de su antiguo guardián habia dejado de escucharlos.- lo dijiste…- susurro Angemon mientras se levantaba del suelo…- Tk soportaba escuchar el nombre de su guardián cuando era su hermano el que lo decía o incluso cualquier otra persona, pero eso era por que se hacia el fuerte y evitaba perderse en los recuerdos cuando estaba en presencia de las demás personas, Tk se había hecho experto en ocultar sus pensamientos y sentimientos desde que su corazón se había roto, Angemon aun no sabia que era lo que había sucedido, lo sospechaba, pero no quería decir nada, ya que tk nunca le había perdonado que Patamon muriera por su culpa.- ¿pero que tan fuerte te puedes mostrar cuando estas en presencia de criaturas que forman parte de tu propio ser? … muy poco, tk cayo al suelo provocando un sonido seco.-

Pegasusmon se apresuro hacia su príncipe y coloco una barrera protectora.-

¿Por qué lo haces?- exclamo furioso Angemon mientras intentaba romper la barrera de Pegasusmon, pero era una batalla perdida, era como luchar contra el mismo.-

por que Tk no quiere que ¡tu lo sepas!- exclamo furioso el Pegaso, pero no era realmente esa la causa, ese día que Tk fue a atacado, aunque el rubio le llamo Angemon nunca llego… él mismo no confiaba ciegamente en Angemon, no desde el día del ataque y sobretodo los días que le siguieron… y si le aumentas la extraña desaparición del rubio hace una semana…-

es tonto que no confíes en mi…- susurro Angemon con indiferencia mientras desviaba la mirada…. Soy tu ¿no lo recuerdas?- la figura de Angemon paso a ser la del pegaso que tenia enfrente.-

ya lo se…- hablo entre dientes el pegaso, sin ceder en ningún momento.-

Un dia te cansaras de toda esta paranoia…- susurro el "pegaso" para después darle la espalda a pegasusmon y a Tk, segundos después salió de la habitación.-

Pegasusmon volvió su vista hacia su príncipe… mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas…. No podía evitar que salieran… cuando en su mente se repetía una y otra vez el día en el que todo se convirtió en una pesadilla... y todos esos horribles eventos se desencadenaron…_el corazón roto de Tk, la muerte de Patamon… el dolor y sobretodo la Soledad_

_fin del capitulo_

_perdon por el retraso a mi favor dire que este capitulo es largo jeje XD_

_gracias por los reviews_

_shiko_

_tomoyosita_

_kyoko-4ever_


	5. Chapter 5

Angemon corria por los pasillos del casitllo, su rostro reflejaba la preocupación que sentia en esos momentos, estaban siendo atacados, necesitaba la ayuda de pegasusmon y sobre todo de tk, abrio las puertas de la habitación provocando que el guardian c

Angemon corria por los pasillos del casitllo, su rostro reflejaba la preocupación que sentia en esos momentos, estaban siendo atacados, necesitaba la ayuda de pegasusmon y sobre todo de tk, abrió las puertas de la habitación provocando que el guardián con forma de pegaso, se volviese hacia el recién llegado .-¿Qué pasa?

¿no lo sientes? ¡Estamos bajo ataque!- grito provocando que pegasusmons se volviera algo alterado hacia el.-

Que tonterías dices… no podemos estar bajo ataque, el nunca nos ha podido alcanzar, el movimiento del reino-

Eso lo se, pero… cuando tk fue raptado el movimiento del reino….-

Se detuvo.- pegasusmon se volvió jaca tk que se encontraba dormido dentro de ese campo de energía.-

¡Levántalo!- ordeno angemon.-

Pero…- dudo.-

¡Levántalo ahora mismo!- angemon sonaba muy molesto no parecía el mismo…

Pegasusmon relincho con nerviosismo y se acerco a tk retirando el campo de energía, tomo la sabana…

Tump.- el rubio salio disparado y cayo de la cama.-

Auch… ¿Qué paso?- sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al realizar lo que sucedía.- ¡Nos atacan!. Se levanto rápidamente seguido por sus dos guardianes.- mientras caminaba un brillo dorado lo rodeaba a el, extendiéndose a sus guardianes… y segundos después … el reino completo "desapareció"

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de todos aquellos poseedores de una esfera mágica… no solo eso… todas aquellas personas que tenían por lo menos una pizca de magia, pudieron sentir el aumento de energía y no solo eso… también su súbita desaparición.-

Su alteza.- el rubio se volvió hacia la persona que el hablaba, recuperándose del shock inicial…- el reino Hope, ha cambiado su ubicación nuevamente.-

-¿es que antes sabiamos u ubicación?- pregunto con voz fría mientras levantaba una ceja.-

- si su alteza… cuando su majestad Takeru desapareció hace varias semana logramos ubicar al reino hope, y ahora ha vuelto a desaparecer nos hace pensar que no podremos localizarlo.-

- matt observo con seriedad al hechicero frente a el, el reino hope, del cual también era príncipe… aunque sin derecho al trono… había aparecido de la nada hace unas semanas , cerca de las fronteras de su propio reino, n0o era que no supieran su "ubicación", en teoría el reino hope (por no decir su reino, le habían enseñado hace mucho que no estaba bien… decirlo… no querían meterse en conflictos… estaba prohibido fusionar reinos… en especial si uno de ellos era el reino hope.) se ubicaba en los terrenos del reino Dark, no que tuvieran conflictos por el territorio… al menos no como lo tendrían los reinos normales, debido a que la ubicación del reino hope y del reino dark estaban intrínsecamente ligadas, en teoría donde se encontraba uno… pronto estaría el otro, se movían armoniosamente dentro de la oscuridad, uno persiguiendo al toro en una carrera sin fin, ero cuando tk desapareció, el reino hope detuvo su camino y de repente fue realmente fácil localizarlo, el se dio cuenta y supuso que todos y cada uno de los poseedores de una gema mágica se había percatado de la desaparición de tk, no de una forma conciente, mas si se habían dado cuenta de que algo había provocado la repentina aparición del reino hope…. Sabia que algunos no lo habrían tomado bien… pero nadie le dijo nada…

Suspiro frustrado, ahora todo había vuelto a la "normalidad", pero eso no lo tranquilizaba en lo mas mínimo.-

Ken observo la bola de crista, desde que tk se había marchado se consolaba con ver la ubicación del reino hope, pero ahora… había desaparecido, se había vuelto el reino vagabundo que siempre había sido… y eso le preocupaba, no deseaba que tk fuera eso en su vida, un viajero errante (por no decir vagabundo) que viene y va como las olas del mar que se acercan a ti, mojan tus pies juguetonamente, y cuando quieres acercarte a ellas se alejan de ti… no quería que tk fuera como las olas y que su relación fuera una especie de marea… una marea que sabia no era controlada por la luna… es mas no tenia idea del porque el reino hope… vagaba de esa manera.-

Wormon…tu sabes ¿el por que el reino hope no tiene gema?- pregunto con la mirada perdida en la bola de cristal que ahora no mostraba mas que esa neblina oscura que tanto caracterizaba al reino dark.- ¿es por que no ha podido escapar de la oscuridad?-

No lo se… no conservo los recuerdos de mis vidas.. Pasadas,… aun si lo hiciera.. Ha pasado muchos años… desde que las esferas fueron creadas., Deberíamos ir con el príncipe del reino Del conocimiento… ellos conservan los conocimientos de todos los reinos…- wormon observo el rostro de ken, esperaba haber sido de ayuda.-

¿Incluido tk?- pregunto con una tímida sonrisa.-

No sabría decirtelo.- wormon miro al suelo con tristeza.- Pero existe la posibilidad de que sepa algo- dijo mientras levantaba el rostro.-

…..-

Tk…- hablo pegasusmon con preocupación.-

Um…- el rubio respondio mientras observaba la ventana, la barrera del reino nuevamente estaba a su maximo… y habia continuado con su movimiento como siempre lo hacia, el que la barrera disminuyera debido a su desaparición era comprensible, pero que el reino detuviera subitamente su "viaje" era lo que le habia extrañado…no se habia dado cuenta… pero no podia ser solo por su desaparición.. no… pegasusmon seguia en el reino al igual que angemon ¿NO?.. abrio con algo de sorpresa.-

¿Dónde esta el?.- la voz de tk sonaba distante, pegasusmon lo miro sorprendido… ¿Por qué preguntaba donde estaba… si tk… siempre lo sabia… -

Donde siempre ha estado.- sonrio angemon con auto suficiciencia.- a unos metros detrás …-

Tk…- la voz de pegasusmon los interrumpio.- ¿Por qué preguntas por el?... tu siemrpe sabes donde esta…- angemon observo al pegaso con molestia.- ¿Cómo fue que te capturo… tu no puedes ser encontrado cuando pisas… el suelo del reino dark.. tu estas mas seguro vagando en la oscuridad que el propio rey… entonces.. como fue que te capturo… en el lugar en el que tu estas mas seguro?- pregunto con preocupación, tk observo al pegaso había hablado con mas rapidez que de costumbre.-

Tk movio los hombros con suavidad. Camino hacia su trono y se sento en el, recargando sus brazos en los brazos de su trono. - levanto la ceja derecha, sus ojos tenian un brillo lleno de astucia.-

No lo se… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a angemon…. O deberia decir Ozamu?.- tk movió un poco su rostro hacia la derecha entrecerrando sus ojos en el proceso, sonrió descaradamente mientras observaba a su guardián con forma humana, pegasusmon se volvió hacia angemon muy alterado…ese era ozamu!! Osea que angemon estaba…

Hace cuanto que angemon esta…- la voz de tk sonaba fría y distante.-

¿Muerto?- pregunto Angemon/ozamu mientras hacia una mueca llena de crueldad…- unos minutos antes de secuestraste…. Debo decir que fue difícil matarlo…. Mas difícil que matar a stigmon…- angemon observo sus manos con frialdad.- debo decir que son de un nivel diferente… pero aun asi.. pude matarlo… y una vez que lo hice… tome el control de su cuerpo…

sabiendo que angemon podría tocarme … era el único además de pegasusmon que puede tocarme sin problemas.- sonrió tk, pegasusmon estaba sorprendido por la actitud de tk.. como podía sonreír en un momento así… ¿acaso no sufría su corazón la muerte de angemon?- así te enlazarías conmigo ¿no?-

angemon gruño, sorprendiendo a pegasusmon.-

pero angemon no permitio que usaras su cuerpo de esa manera ¿no es asi?... antes de morir… descubrio tus planes y se hechizo asi mismo…. Un hechizo que evitaria que te enlazases conmigo… pero no querias que yo me diera cuenta de la muerte de angemon…¿no es asi?... por eso después de que escape de tu prision… volviste a utlizar el cuerpo de angemon.-

veo que eres mas listo de lo que creia…- sonrio, era una sonrisa maligna, no encajaba en el rostro de angemon.- y pensar que siendo tan listo… hace 8 años…-

la risa de tk lo interrumpio, era fria, vacia… y sobretodo falsa, ozamu no pudo si era falsa o no, pero para pegasusmon fue muy facil hacerlo.-

hace 8 años… no lo lograron ¿Qué te hace pensar que LO lograras?... dime…- tk se levanto de su asiento… sus movimientos fueron suavez y sensuales… tan impropios de el… -¿Qué sentiste al saber que será KEN quien tenga lo que siempre deseaste tener?- su voz era fria y seductora…- pegasusmon observo sorprendido a tk, ese no era un comportamiento habitual de su principe, volvio su vista a angemon… quien lucia mas soprendido que el.-

tk sonrio y con un rapido movimiento, un rayo de energia salio disparado hacia angemon atravesándole el pecho…- el antiguo guardian cayo al suelo provocando un sonido huevo… estaba muerto…. Pegasusmon observo en shock a su amigo desplomarse en el suelo.- volvio a ver a su atacante… tk se encontraba llorando, sabia que todo loque habia dicho habia sido para demostrarle a Ozamu que era fuerte… pero no estaba seguro de que ese maldito se tragara por completo la mentira.-

el sonido de los cascos de pegasusmon hizoeco en el salon del trono se acerco a su compañero… con su ocico movio suavmente la cabeza de su amgio, de su otro yo, mientrtas que relinchaba tistemente, desaba que angemon volviera… densas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, habian tenido sus dierencias ¿pero que amistad no las tiene?... incluso le había llamado paranoico… bueno Ozamu lo había llamado paranoico, pero no podía culparlo o si, sabia que había algo mal con su amigo más nunca imagino que se tratase de eso, nunca pensó que el vació que sentía era por que estuviera muerto ¿Quién piensa esas cosas?... nadie en el reino de hope lo hacia, pensó que se trataba de un mal presentimiento, tk desapareció esa tarde y el vació se extendió por un par de semanas… tk volvió… y sin embargo el vació seguía ahí, y ya había descubierto la razón , Angemon estaba muerto ¿Qué había hecho Ozamu para engañarlos de tal manera? ¿Qué clase de Hechizo podía engañar a un corazón? A su corazón, al de takeru… pero el corazón de takeru estaba incompleto… roto…. Tal vez por eso… no s había dado cuenta, tal vez el vació era similar al vació que dejo patamon… tal vez pensó que el dolor había regresado.. por eso se desmayo cuando llego al palacio… no era solo la reacción al nombre de patamon… no… inconcientemente se había dado cuenta de que el vació en su corazón había aumentado y que no sabia cual era la verdadera razón.- estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el suelo, pero los sollozos de takeru lo detuvieron, se acerco as u protegido sabiendo que ahora solo podrían confiar el uno en el otro… tk le abrazo mientras intentaba ahogar su llanto…

Angemon estaba muerto…aquel día en que su guardián salio a dar su ronda diaria por fuera de la barrera mágica que protegía hope, el tubo un mal presentimiento, intento detenerlo, se sintió tonto, angemon le sonrió con un poco de burla, le dio que era lindo de su parte, tal vez incluso algo cursi, el preocuparse, pero esa ronda la venia haciendo ya desde hace muchos años… incluso antes de que la madre de takeru naciera, revolvió su cabello con cariño, lo trataba como un niño… se alejo de y durante un par de horas ese mal presentimiento se extendió por su cuerpo.. Hasta que se convirtió en un nuevo vació… angemon apareció frente a el y le pidió que lo siguiera…. Lo vio ahí como siempre, poderoso y orgulloso, inteligente… pero… el vació seguía ahí, lo siguió tratando de saber el por que.. hasta que estuvieron fuera de la barrera, no había nada que temer estaba seguro en la oscuridad, aunque nadie lo creyese… su reino y sus pueblo eran diferentes a el…ellos si sufrirían al estar en ese lugar.. Pero No el.- camino un poco mas adentrándose en la oscuridad y se sorprendió de ver a esa persona ahí ¿Cómo los había encontrando?...- lanzo una ataque dejando a angemon inconciente, le tomo desprevenido como a el… que solo pudo hacer algo para protegerse… lanzo un hechizo, una barrera que le impidiera enlazarse al contacto con esa persona… al menos por un tiempo… mientras su magia no se agotara o hasta que el encontrara la manera de romper el hechizo.- por eso se había comportado así con angemon…. Por que sabia que le había traicionado al llevarlo con él… pero lo preocupante es que no supiera su ubicación, tal vez.. Cuando tomo el cuerpo de angemon… su esencia paso desapercibida... cerro los ojos dándose cuenta de que ozamu seguía ahí en la oscuridad.. y de que podia verlo con claridad… ya no se dejaría engañar jamás… no volvería a ser tan ingenuo.-

…..

Esta muerto.- su cabello rubio cayó gracilmente por sus hombros y espalda, una pequeña y diminuta lagrima rodó por su mejilla derecha.-

de que hablas?- pregunto una chica castaña de 16 años, su nombre era Hikari, princesa del reino luz.-

del segundo guardián.- angewomon se levanto de su asiento y se acerco ala ventana.- pronto el reino Hopo lo perdera todo.-

Hikari observo con sorpresa a su guardiana, que se volvió sorpresivamente.- ha llegado…- hikari se volvió hacia la puerta que se abrió mostrando a un mensajero del reino Bondad.- la invitación a la boda.- sonrió enigmáticamente antes de perder su vista nuevamente por la ventana.

……..

Ken se detuvo de pronto ¿Qué había sido esa punzada en su pecho? ¿Acaso tk estaba en peligro?-

¿te sientes bien? Podríamos posponer la visita.-

No… seria grosero, irnos ahora.- ken y wormon se encontraban esperando a ser guiados hacia el salón del trono, el mozo apareció y lo guió amablemente, no por que nunca hubiera estado ahí, pero había que seguir las normas y los hábitos reales.-

Bienvenido los ojos negros del pelirrojo brillaron con curiosidad.- vaya te has comprometido con el príncipe de hope.-

Ken abrió los ojos sorprendió y después se sonrojo.-¿te ha llegado la invitación?- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se ponían mas rojas.- izzy nego con la cabeza-

No… aun no.- sonrió

Vaya tus poderes son como los de sora y Joe.- hablo wormon sorprendida..-

Claro, me temo que es como respirar.- sonrió- debo decir que a diferencia de ellos, mis poderes, no son a un nivel tan personal, yo no sabre que te hizo sentir o como te sientes… podrías decir que lo veo todo de un modo mas frío… pero estoy seguro de que no vienes a hacer personal tu invitación a la boda.- ken volvió a sonrojarse.-

Yo… vengo a … - paso saliva, tal vez debía preguntarle a tk en lugar de venir a obtener información de Izzy.- tk carece de una gema… ¿es debido a que no tiene la fuerza suficiente para …- ken fue interrumpido por izzy.,

Me temo que esa no es la razón.- dijo el pelirrojo negando por la cabeza.-

Que esa no es la razón.- hablo un pequeño insecto, que era el guardián de izzy, lamento interrumpir, pero… el heredero al torno de hope, siempre ha poseído un nivel mágico extremadamente alto, lo cual explica el pro que posee tres guardianes-

Exactamente… - interrumpió izzy.- debido a su poder mágico, ya que tiene sus guardianes el príncipe de hope, como todos los gobernantes califica para ser poseedor de una esfera mágica…pero según he concluido pero las apariciones de los herederos del trono del reino hope en la historia de otros reinos, a ningún heredero de hope les ha interesado el crear una esfera mágica.- hablo izzy que fue nuevamente interrumpido por tentomon, al parecer se la Vivian interrumpiéndose, pues no se molestaban por las constantes interrupciones del otro.-

Izzy, no debes afirmar eso, no sabemos si es solo por que no les interesa tener una esfera mágica…- todos lo observaron con atención.- para nuestra desgracia – tentomon les hizo una señal de que lo siguieran, atravesaron el salón y se pusieron frente a la pared, que se abrió mostrando una habitación secreta llena de anaqueles que contenían cristales en los cuales se podían ver imágenes, seguramente era la forma en que almacenaban el conocimiento..- el reino hope siempre ha sido muy hermético.- caminaron por la habitación.- el conocimiento no aparece de la nada, hay que adquirió, investigar…. Pero… - se detuvieron frente a un estante….- hay realmente poco.. .muy poco sobre hope… y la única información que teníamos guardada sobre la creación de las esferas fue robada hace 8 años.-

Suponemos que fue alguien de Hope.- hablo izzy sorprendiendo a ken y a wormon.-

Tk, nunca haría algo asi!- grito prácticamente ken, quien después se disculpo por haber alzado la voz.-

Suponemos.- sonrió izzy de manera conciliadora, ken se tranquilizo y contesto con una sonrisa.-

Pero lo que recuerdo sobre la creación de las gemas, es lo basico…se crearon hace tanto tiempo - hablo tentomon…- el crear una esfera magica con las características de las que ustedes poseen es complicado… se necesitan 7 personas de alto nivel mágico como mínimo….-

¿7?... ¿nuestros reinos?

Y no solo eso, es necesarios crearlas en el mar oscuro.-

Eso es…- wormon abrió los ojos algo asustada.-

el corazón del reino Dark.- ken abrió los ojos sorprendido, no queriendo creer que esas esferas que habían brindado prosperidad a eso 7 reinos.-

pero el único que tiene acceso a ese lugar.-

es el gobernante del reino dark?- pregunto ken.- tentomon negó con la cabeza.-

no… el único que tiene acceso es el gobernante del reino hope.-

estas diciendo que…

el único que puede encontrar el lugar sagrado para crear una esfera mágica.. es el gobernante de hope en turno.-

ose aque tk…-

es por eso que dicen que el príncipe del reino hope esta maldito… cuando sale a la oscuridad del reino dark, es el único que puede salir ahí, es el… ni siquiera el propio gobernante de el reino dark puede encontrar la salida, por eso…

por eso el reino de hope vaga en la oscuridad, por que el reino Dark busca la salida y solo puede encontrarla, si primero captura o en el peor de los casos destruye al reino Hope….-

yo creo que el príncipe hope… esta maldito.- susurro izzy.-

¿Cómo?- pregunto ken muy alterado.-

Sí condenado a vivir en la oscuridad… en un eterno juego de las escondidas, en realidad es un destino triste.- ken no lo tomes a mal… pero ¿estas dispuesto a compartir ese destino?-

Izzy- tentomon le tomo el brazo, evitando que continuara, ken tenia la mirada perdida en quien sabe que lado.-

Yo … me tento que ir.- se despidio ken, su rostro mostraba lo incomodo que se sentia…

Yo… lo siento.- susurro izzy sintiendose un idiota… otra vez.. metiendose en donde no le importa… nisiquiera sabia las razones por las cuales ken y tk estaban comprometidos.. es mas nisiquiera se consideraba un "amigo cercano" de ken .- recargo su mano en la pared cercana y se dejo caer al suelo… el quien se creia que era para decir esas palabras tan crueles…- tenia todo ese conocimiento y seguia siendo un idiota.-

Izzy… la voz de un preocupado tentomon hizo eco en la habitación.-

Ken camino fuera del salón del trono.- se recargo en la pared.- ¿estaba dispuesto a compartir el destino de tk?...- sacudió su cabeza… mientras cerraba los ojos.-

Flash back

te casarías conmigo?- pregunto con nerviosismo en su voz… sorprendiendo a tk, que asintió suavemente.-

Pero… dime ken tú ¿te casarías conmigo?- pregunto suavemente sorprendiendo a ken, que solo asintió, Tk siguió observándolo confundido.-

Y quisiera hacerlo oficial!-sonrió cálidamente, Tk le miro algo alterado.- ¡Quiero que TODO el mundo se entere de que vamos a casarnos!- hablo mientras se levantaba del suelo levantando a Tk de paso.-

¿Estas loco?- pregunto tk con nerviosismo, como si realmente todo el mundo ya lo supiera.- sabes que dirán todos cuando sepan que te casas ¡CONMIGO!

Según tu ¿Qué Van a Decir?- pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja..-

Que … ¿estas loco?- pregunto en un susurro mientras desviaba la mirada llevo su mano derecha a su pecho y acaricio una pequeña gema.

……..

El rubio levanto la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa cálida de ken, y no pudo evitar el corresponderla, aun estaba nervioso pero eso no pudo evitar que aceptara gustoso la mano que el peliazul le había ofrecido para levantarse, una vez que estuvieron de pie. Ken comenzó a caminar creyendo que tal vez el rubio querría un poco de espacio- sabes…- el rubio sonrió cálidamente. Ken se detuvo y se volvió algo sorprendido, pensó que tk no le hablaría en un rato- _el beso… me gusto mucho_.- dijo con timidez mientras escondía su rostro tras su cabello, los ojos de ken se abrieron sorprendidos, no pensó que tk le dijera algo así, no después de lo que había ocurrido.

Fin del flash back…

Ken abrió los ojos había llegado a una resolución, el había dicho que se casaría con el, estaba enlazado con el… y no solo eso… estaba enamorado del…- no importaba lo que decía izzy.. o lo que dijera el mundo entero… no le importaba nada… el solo quería estar con tk… el iría y se opondría a ese destino, el tenia que encontrar la manera de librar de esa maldición al reino hope… y sobre todo a tk… y claro que el o haría….-

……..

Iba a toda velocidad, provocando que su largo vestido se moviera provocando sutiles ondas…le había pedido a el que viniera a verla necesitaba su consejo… su corazón le decía que algo no estaba bien, pero necesitaba hablar con el, se sentía como una niña desorientada… ken había venido a ella a pedir consejo… y así lo había hecho pero… ¿por que sentía que se había equivocado?,

El chico le observo fijamente mientras observaba aquella que era su mejor amiga…- sonrió calidamente…- tranquilízate Sora..- sonrió con coquetería… - dime que es lo que te esta molestando.-

Fin del capitlo

Perdón por no actualizar problemas de inspiración creo… jeje espero que les guste. Gracias por los reviews

AGUILA FANEL: si verdad, es la primera vez que matt se comporta bien con Ken, digamos que es un poquitin mas maduro que el matt de mis otras historias.. y tiene que serlo… y pues al menos ya saben que paso con angemon, también me sorprendí… pero creo que era obvio que angemon no seria capaz de traicionar a tk.-

Shiko: gracias pro el review… ya se va revelando la verdad acerca de las esferas… mas no el por que tk no tiene una… jeje

Tomoyosita: gracias, jeje debo decir que esta pareja me gusto por un fic que lei alguna vez.. jeje

Kyoto-4ever: gracias por el review..

Espero que les guste nos vemos…


	6. de conversaciones y gemas

Es demasiado tarde para que me llames… la gente pesara otra cosa

……..

Iba a toda velocidad, provocando que su largo vestido se moviera provocando sutiles ondas…le había pedido a el que viniera a verla necesitaba su consejo… su corazón le decía que algo no estaba bien, pero necesitaba hablar con el, se sentía como una niña desorientada… ken había venido a ella a pedir consejo… y así lo había hecho pero… ¿por que sentía que se había equivocado?,

El chico le observo fijamente mientras observaba aquella que era su mejor amiga…- sonrió calidamente…- tranquilízate Sora..- sonrió con coquetería… - dime que es lo que te esta molestando.-

Capitulo que sigue.-

Es demasiado tarde para que me llames… la gente pesara otra cosa..- la ceja de joe se levanto divertida, al igual que sus labios formaron una sonrisa picara.-

Si lo se… pero no te preocupes no le diré a mimi.- joe abandono la sonrisa juguetona.- lo se….-

Sora comenzó a caminar nuevamente dando vueltas frente a joe.- es solo que no me cuadra…

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de sora evitando que siguiera dando vueltas.-

Tk…

¿El hermano menor de matt?- pregunto sorprendido hace mucho tiempo que no sabia nada mas de lo normal "que era el príncipe del reino hope"- ¿le paso algo?

Vino a mi esta tarde… se ha enlazado con alguien.-

¿Eso significa que morirá?- pregunto exaltado, Matt era uno de sus mejores amigos, perder a su hermano menor lo acabaría, era bien sabido que era demasiado solitario y que Tk era su única familia.-

No, eso es lo que me preocupa.- exclamo mientras miraba fijamente a Joe.-

¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? ¿Por qué habría de preocuparte que no muera? ¡Deberías estar feliz!- grito asustando un poco a sora.- lo siento.-

Ya lo se… me siento terrible, soy un apersona horrible- comenzó a sollozar, cubrió su rostro con sus manos.- hace 8 años estaba segura que el hechizo que habían colocado sobre el, era para que no pudiese enlazarse, pero; se ha enlazado y el enlace es "perfecto"… tal vez me equivoqué.- susurro mientras retiraba sus manos un poco y permitía que Joe mirara sus ojos marrones, el peliazul se acerco a ella y suavemente retiro sus manos de su rostro y las tomo entre las suyas.- y ¿Por qué seria tan terrible que te equivocases?- pregunto con ternura, como si fuese su hermano mayor.-

Por que… tal vez estoy pasando algo muy importante por alto, pero…me es imposible leerlo y así no puedo ayudarlo.- comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, Joe la abrazo suavemente.

Lo se, yo tampoco pude leerlo y creo que es necesario que sepamos que sucedió hace 8 años por que ahora no solo es la vida de tk por la que tememos, debemos asegurarnos que la persona con la que se enlazo no corra peligro y a todo esto ¿Quién es?- pregunto suavemente sora levanto su rostro.-

Es Ken...Ken Ichijouji.- Joe palideció y se tambaleo un poco, Joe levanto su rostro con una resolución.- conozco una poción.- sora le miro sorprendida.- que permite sincerarte si tienes a las personas adecuadas cerca.-

¿Hablas de Matt y de ken?- pregunto con nerviosismo.-

No, hablo de ti y de mi… tenemos los dones adecuados, solo que Tk tiene demasiado altas sus defensas.-

Estas diciendo que ¡debemos drogarlo para saber que fue lo que paso!- grito alterada sora, joe cubrió su boca.-

Estoy diciendo que es necesario saber lo que oculta y si eso significa "embriagarlo" un poco para que diga la verdad… tal vez debamos hacerlo.- sora asintió con seriedad.-

Tienes razón.-

Ahora… debemos encontrar un plan para alejarlo de Matt.- hablo Joe.-

Me temo que el hermano sobre protector no es nuestro único problema.-

¿A que te refieres?.- la voz de Joe sonó confundida

A que… creo que, No; estoy segura de que a Ken, Takeru le gusta mucho.-

Vaya.- sonrió cálidamente- por fin le llego el amor.-

Que cursi.- sonrió sora y después soltó una carcajada.-

Mira quien lo dice, escribo corazones con mi nombre y el de.-

Shhhhh.- sora le cubrió la boca.- eso si no.- dijo mientras cubría con fuerza la boca de Joe con sus manos.-

Entonces me voy.- sonrió cálidamente mientras se despedía de sora.- nos vemos luego.-

Sora observo a Joe marcharse, ahora debían idear un plan para separar un poco a Tk de Matt y de Ken, pero estaba seguro que este ultimo iba a ser mas difícil, las personas recién enlazadas y que aun no consuman el enlace tienen una necesidad impresionante de estar cerca de su pareja.

Ken se encontraba preparando las cosas para la boda, bueno mas bien sora y yolei se encargaban de eso, parecían mas emocionadas que el, ken seguía muy preocupado por tk, ya habían pasado varios días y ni señales de el, lo cual le tenia nervioso, ¿ que acaso el rubio no conocía que eran los mensajeros? ¿no podía mandarle una carta solo para decirle que estaba bien?.-Sora coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Ken, sacando a ken de sus pensamientos y reproches hacia tk por no estar en contacto.-

Tranquilízate ken.- sonrió la princesa mientras se colocaba frente a el.- es normal que sientas esa aprehensión y necesidad de saber como esta y donde.- sonrió nuevamente.- sin lugar a dudas tk eligió un mal momento para estar a alejado de ti.- dijo con una tímida sonrisa.- pero te aseguro que él debe estar en la misma situación.- sonrió mas abiertamente, tratando de tranquilizar mas al Peliazul, que solo suspiro pesadamente, realmente esperaba que tk no sintiera ese vació que el sentía en su pecho, por que era doloroso. Pero observo nuevamente la esfera que Tk le había regalado, cada vez que la veía se sentía algo reconfortado.- sonrió mientras observaba el techo de la habitación.- ya se estaba volviendo loco, esa esfera no era mágica, ni especial…bueno tal vez especial por que se la había regalado Tk, pero no tenia ninguna razón en especial para sentir que el tenerla cerca lo reconfortaba de aquella manera.-

Matt se encontraba camino a sus aposentos, habían sido días muy largos desde quet k regreso a Hope, no habían sabido nada de él; y era obvio que eso le preocupaba, suspiro pesadamente mientras abrían las puertas de su habitación, detestaba que tanta gente hiciera hasta las cosas mas insignificantes por el; ni que fuera un inútil.- "eres un príncipe, pronto rey" susurro una voz en su cabeza, eso ya lo sabia, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se sorprendió de encontrarse con él ahí.- pegasusmon…- hacia tiempo que no lo veía.- avanzó hacia el corcel alado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.-

¿Cómo esta tk?- pregunto con seriedad.-

Mal…

¿Cómo?- se volvió sorprendido hacia el rostro del caballo ya que se encontraba acariciando sus suaves alas.-

Angemon esta muerto.- los ojos de matt se abrieron sorprendidos.-

Como?? Acaso tk se había atrevido a matarlo.-

Tk tubo que destruir su cuerpo, angemon murió antes de que tk fuera secuestrado.-

los ojos de Matt se dilataron mas debido a la sorpresa y la incertidumbre.-

¿sabes que pasara ahora?.- pregunto sorprendiendo a matt que solo asintió levemente.-

El poder de angemon pasara a tk y a ti… mi hermano tendrá mas magia recorriendo su cuerpo.-

Matt… debemos apresurar la consumación del enlace entre tk y el príncipe del reino bondad. Si algo me pasa…

Shh.- susurro matt mientras acariciaba la frente del Pegaso, para después chocar su frente contra la del equino, en un gesto similar a como hacia con tk.- Me asegurare de que la boda se lleve a cabo sin contratiempos…- susurro sorprendiendo al pegaso, quien pensaba que matt y sus celos podrían intervenir en cualquier relación que Tk llegase a tener o siquiera considerar.- Pero con Sora y Joe cerca…- sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.- lo que esta sucediendo el Hope y con tk podría saberse con rapidez.-

Lo se- susurro el pegaso mientras cerraba los ojos.-

Dime… ¿Cómo es que Tk pudo bloquear los poderes de sora y de Joe?.-

El pegaso abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No lo sabia bien, incluso había podido burlar el lazo que los unía. Tk siempre había sido trasparente como el agua ¿Qué lo había hecho tan bueno ocultando sus sentimientos? ocultándolos incluso de seres como el y Angemon, seres que estaban enlazados a su corazón (un enlace diferente al que creo con Ken); abrió los ojos sorprendido.- la muerte de Patamon.- ¡Eso era!, todo había comenzado en aquel entonces ¿NO?... NO fue un poco antes, justo cuando ese alguien fragmento el corazón de Tk. Fragmentar un corazón era igual o peor que abusar de alguien físicamente…había sido una herida que no había dejado su cicatriz en el cuerpo del rubio sino directamente en su alma, en su corazón. ¿Quién había sido? ¿Tk lo protegía ocultando sus recuerdos? O se protegía a si mismo intentando olvidar algo que seguramente le atormentaba día y noche desde que había sucedido ¿Qué no era suficiente pertenecer al Reino de Hope y ser su príncipe? ¿Acaso vagar en la oscuridad no había sido suficiente castigo para los príncipes (y princesas) de Hope por ayudar a los demás reinos a crear sus gemas mágicas en el mar oscuro?.-

Las gemas…- susurro matt sorprendiendo a Pegasusmon.- ¿Cómo sabes donde fueron creadas?- pregunto sorprendiendo al pegaso que le observo horrorizado.- El hecho de que matt pudiera leer sus pensamientos le había sorprendido.- ¿Cómo?.- susurro el caballo visiblemente confundido, sus ojos azules brillando gracias a la contrariedad.-

En ocasiones… la amistad es tan honesta que puede ver através de las personas.- sonrió calidamente mientras observaba fijamente al guardián de su hermano.- además… siendo de la misma línea real que tk, Siendo hijo de tu anterior Dueña, es justo ¿NO? Que yo pueda tener afinidad con los guardianes que pertenecen a mi familia, que por derecho y sangre me corresponden, pero que por mantener la paz entre los demás reinos se me ha negado.- pegasusmon observo a fijamente a matt, cerro los ojos aceptando lo que habia dicho, era cierto, Matt también podía tener poder sobre el, sobretodo por que dentro de ellos corría la sangre de su amada princesa (No recuerdo el nombre jeje), sonrió calidamente y levanto la cara, abriendo de pasos sus ojos azules, que chocaron contra los de matt. Esta bien. Te contare como sucedió.-

Flash back.-

Yamatto observo fijamente los ojos azules de Takeru, el rubio le veía con nerviosismo.-

¿Entonces que aceptas ayudarnos?-

No… puedo…lo siento.- se disculpo mientras tomaba con fuerza el respaldo de la silla en la que había estado sentado con anterioridad.-

Pero takeru, crear las esferas nos ayudara a controlar nuestros guardianes fortalecerá la magia de nuestros descendientes, les brindara prosperidad!.-

No puedo hacerlo- negó con la cabeza.- puedo ayudarles a cruzar el reino oscuro y llegar al lugar exacto en el cual podrán crear las esferas… pero me temo que no puedo crear una….- explico con nerviosismo, mientras se alejaba de la silla y se dirigía hacia el balcón del la habitación.- lo lamento.-

Esta bien…- sonrió Yamatto mientras seguía al chico hasta el balcón.- si nos guías hacia ese lugar… estará bien…. No tienes que crear una esfera.- sonrío mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro.- agradezco tu apoyo.-

Takeru observo a Yamatto abandonar la sala, el gobernante del reino de la amistad tendria ya unos 24 años, y un pequeño hijo, tal vez por eso se preocupaba con su descendiente, al igual que los demás gobernantes que le habían pedido ayuda, sin lugar a dudas todos eso reinos tenían mucha prosperidad esperándolos gracias a la creación de las esferas, observo a sus guardianes, el tenia tres... tenia mas poder que los demás gobernantes, por eso le pedían ayuda, y el lo haría los ayudaría a cruzar el mundo oscuro sin problemas... y camino un par de pasos mientras la torre se mostraba frente a ellos... y lo había logrado.-

¡llegamos no puedo creerlo!.- grito una mujer de unos 28 años... gobernante del reino luz...- el rubio asintió mientras comenzaba su camino nuevamente hacia aquel enorme lago.-

Pero la verdad, ese es un trabajo que esperaba de ti.- susurro un hombre de cabellos negros, gobernante del reino valor.-

pero… - la castaña mordió su labio inferior.- ella no podía guiar un camino que no le era conocido , un camino que estaba prohibido guiar… ella no era tan valiente para adjudicarse ese trabajo, y por eso mismo toda visión que pudiera ayudarles a cruzar ese horrible mundo le fue bloqueada, por eso mismo sus poderes eran inservibles en ese lugar.- agarro con fuerza su faltada tratando de ignorar lo que aquel hombre le decía, sabia que era la prepotencia que provocaba el tener exceso de confianza y de valor… por eso mismo debían crear las esferas, para multiplicar su poder y al mismo tiempo evitar que el exceso de este nublara su propio juicio. Era necesario.- observo nuevamente a aquel pequeño rubio no tendría mas de 14 años… ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan poderoso y no quisiera una esfera para controlar sus poderoso incluso para aumentarlos mas? Pero si los aumentaba mas no seria demasiado peligroso?

--

Sabes por que Takeru tiene el mismo nombre de aquel príncipe que ayudo a los demás reinos a crear sus esferas?. Matt observo sin saber bien el por que.- Takeru Takahashi significa Ángel de la montaña, en aquel entonces lo que tu madre deseaba era tener un ángel que guiara a Hope por el buen camino, ella deseaba que Takeru fuera capaz de romper la maldición que había sobre Hope. Cuando los príncipes de Hope, salen al mundo y conocen a príncipes y princesas poseedores de esas 8 gemas, muchos de ellos jamás comprenden por que ellos carecen de una, pero es sencillo de hecho, Takeru, aquel que guió a los demás reyes, no acepto crear una esfera; no por que no quisiera poder, si no por que el a diferencia de los demás gobernantes, el no tenia quien le sucediera en el trono, el no tenia una reina o una hija o hijo esperando en casa, el solo nos tenia a nosotros, sus padres muertos años atrás, lo colocaban a el como el único capaz de seguir con la línea real de Hope, crear una gema mágica significa sacrificar una vida ¿lo entiendes matt? Esa gema que tienes en el pecho antes fue una persona, tu guardián y los demás guardianes estén relacionados a ellas por que todas esas gemas mágicas, antes fueron una persona, y no cualquier persona, fueron las personas que les dieron vida, dentro de tu gema azul de la amistad, se encuentra Yamatto el creador de Gabumon, por eso tu guardián, así como los demás guardianes que están relacionados con una gema mágica pueden reencarnar, mientras la gema este bien sana y salva y sea poseída por alguien perteneciente a la familia de su creador, ellos volverán a la vida… mientras que yo no puedo hacerlo, en aquella ocasión Takeru observo como esas 8 personas morían creando las gemas, Observamos juntos como sus cuerpos eran desechos, de ese lugar el único que regreso con vida fue Takeru, los guardianes murieron al crearse las esferas , No sin antes maldecir a Takeru, por el terrible destino al cual había guiado a sus queridos amos y no solo eso, al condensar tanta magia en el corazón de Dark, lo que se provoco fue que este reino maldito fuera liberado, los guardianes que un quedaban con vida a diferencia de sus amos, usaron sus fuerzas para evitarlo, condenado A Hope y a sus príncipes a una media vida sabes, el y todo su reino, estarían condenados a vagar en la oscuridad, siendo seguidos de cerca por el Reino de Dark, negándole así la salida hacia el mundo.- grandes lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de pegasusmon.- sabes, se que mi príncipe no quería guiarlos, pero confió en Yamatto…- matt sintió una punzada en su corazón, "Yamatto" ese era su nombre.- el rey del Reino de la amistad, el creador de gabumon, le había prometido a Takeru, que todo saldría bien, y lo único que había ocasionado era una media vida para todos los gobernantes de Hope e incluso para todo ese Reino, que era al final de cuentas también su reino.- ¿hasta donde había llegado la ambición por el poder? que por crear 8 esferas perdieron la vida y sobretodo maldijeron a todo un reino a vivir en la oscuridad.- bajo la mirada a penada, ser Rey no siempre era sobre justicia, a veces ser rey era sobre ambición y sobre obtener el poder para hacer y tener lo que deseamos…-

Necesito ver a Tk.- susurro Matt, Pegasusmon lo observo fijamente, y sonrío.- claro, que puedes verlo.- se volvió hacia la derecha y justo ahí apareció Tk, sorprendiendo al rubio mayor, que se lanzo a abrazarlo.- ¡Que bueno que estas bien!

¡Perdóname hermano!- soltó el rubio mientras comenzaba a sollozar y se aferraba al abrazo de su hermano.- no debí irme así, pero… en Hope me necesitaban.-

Lo sé, ha comenzado a vagar otra vez.- dijo mientras acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza de tk.- quien solo asintió moviendo la cabeza.-

¿Cómo fue que Angemon?.- pregunto con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.-

No quiero hablar de eso.- negó el rubio mientras escondía la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano mayor.-

Matt observo el cabello rubio de Tk, sabiendo que su hermano no podría ser leído como lo había hecho con Pegasusmon, se preguntaba que era lo que le brindaba esa protección tan fuerte, pero… a su mente venia siempre lo que había pasado hace 8 años, cuando una persona esta a punto de morir, el instinto de su cerebro es el de sobrevivir, y suponía que desde ese entonces los instintos de supervivencia de su pobre hermano estaban siempre alertas.-

Tk… creo que deberías ir a ver a Ken.- susurro el mayor mientras observaba que los hombros de Tk se tensaban, su hermano menor levanto le rostro y pudo ver como su cara ahora estaba roja.- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto preocupado

Es que me da… pena.- susurro mientras bajaba nuevamente el rostro, llevo sus manos hacia su pecho, sabiendo que el vacío que sentía ahora, no solo era por la muerte de angemon y de patamon, ese vacío le gritaba fuertemente el nombre de Ken, mordió su labio inferior mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, no sabia exactamente que hacer y sobretodo si tenia el valor necesario para llevar a cabo el matrimonio, sabia que el poco contacto físico que había tenido a lo largo de esos 8 años (por no decir que había sido casi nulo) lo ponían en una situación difícil y que le iba costar mucho trabajo mantenerse cerca de Ken sin saltar o sin querer salir corriendo del lugar…- cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente.- esta bien… mañana a primera hora iré a verlo.- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cama de su hermano mayor.- dormiré una siesta.- matt lo observó mientras levantaba la ceja derecha ¿siesta? A las 8 de la noche, suspiro pesadamente, esa siesta significaba que su hermano no despertaría hasta al día siguiente y sobretodo que ya se había adueñado de SU cama. Lo observo dormir tranquilamente y después bajo su mirada hacia su pecho, ahí estaba la gema de la amistad, levanto la vista nuevamente hacia tk y lo observo fijamente ¿sabría su hermano como habían sido creadas las gemas y que era por eso que estaba maldito?.-

Se volvió a ver a pegasusmon que pero el pegaso ya no estaba por ningún lado, tal vez Había regresado a Hope para evitar que la marcha eterna del reino se detuviese de nuevo.

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews,

Espero les guste…

Si los reyes fueran justos No habría habido ninguna guerra a lo largo de la historia, cualquier humano por poderoso que sea esta sujeto a cometer errores e injusticias .


	7. recuerdos y pociones

Capitulo que sigue.

Tk se levanto con pereza, debía ver a Ken; observo la luz entrar suavemente por la ventana, aún era temprano. Sonrio, tal vez a Ken le daría gusto ser despertado por él.

Susurro un par de palabras y después desapareció de la habitación de su hermano mayor, segundos después apareció en la habitación de ken; mas precisamente en su cama. Se sonrojo un poco al ver al peliazul dormido lucia tan lindo. Acaricio con ternura el rostro de su prometido, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no haberle enviado siquiera un mensaje diciéndole que estaba bien. Pero; no quería mentirle, no estaba bien. Angemon había muerto y el había tardado bastante en darse cuenta; toda la astucia de la que se enorgullecía… no había hecho su aparición hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Suspiro con nada de recato provocando que el peliazul se levantara.

Ken abrió los ojos con trabajo, no quería despertar sin tener a tk a su lado; sí, al parecer la paranoia que sentían los recién enlazados como él, le estaba afectando bastante. Se sorprendió al sentir que algo se movía junto a él, pero; al abrir los ojos se sorprendió de encontrarse con ese par de ojos azules que desde hace unos días le habían quitado el sueño. Ahora sí estaba alucinando, eso debía ser.-

Buenos días.- la suave voz de Tk, le hizo volver a la realidad.

¡TK!- grito eufórico y se lanzo a abrazarlo. Provocando un gran sonrojo en el rubio, que solo atino a reír nerviosamente.

También te extrañe.- susurro sin observar directamente al peliazul, que estaba prácticamente encima de él. Ken se sorprendió al escuchar al rubio decir eso. Sonrió mas ampliamente y sin pedir permiso le planto un suave beso en los labios dejándolo sin aliento, Ken sonrió internamente; había deseado besar esos deliciosos labios desde que había terminado el primer beso que se dieron. Escucho un suspiro escapar de los labios de su prometido. Y por primera vez realizo que estaba siendo demasiado aventado de nuevo; se levanto con un gran rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y observo a tk; que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-que bueno que viniste.- sonrió tratando de evitar reírse tontamente debido a la felicidad; a veces detestaba que la magia les afectara de esa manera. En los seres mágicos el estar enamorados implicaba sufrir de dos tipos de embriaguez, la que provocaba el amor y la que provocaba la magia, ahora el estaba sintiendo las dos al mismo tiempo; y era bien sabido que si eso te sucedía podías ser protagonista de muchos momentos vergonzosos si no aprendías a controlarte, y el como príncipe que era debía estar bien controlado.

- Sí, no te podía dejar organizar todo a ti.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se levantaba de la cama; tratando de poner un poco de distancia entre ambos. Sabía bien que si no se controlaban ambos terminarían haciendo lo que Sora había dicho sobre la noche de bodas se haría realidad antes de la boda. Paso saliva, por su salud mental prefería esperar hasta ese día. Y ni loco dejaría que la magia apresurara las cosas.

Después de desayunar; quede de verme con Sora, Mimi, Kari y…-

Y … ¿todas las princesas que conoces?- pregunto tk Levantando una ceja ; encontrarse con todas no era problema, pero; sus alarmas se habían encendido cuando había escuchado el nombre de Kari. Las cosas no eran amables entre ellos y lo sabía; debía llamar a Pegasusmon si ese guardián estaba presente. Sus Hombros se tensaron, detestaba a angewomon… eso era un hecho.

Después de un delicioso y sobretodo silencioso desayuno – por parte de Tk- Ken y su prometido se dirigieron al salon del trono a recibir a las princesas, que eran como todas las princesas, Educadas, dulces , recatadas y sobretodo; hermosas. Tk sabía que cualquiera de ellas era mucho mejor en muchos sentidos que él, y eso le provocaba un agujero horrible en su estomago, observo a Ken de reojo; deseando que no se arrepintiera.

Observo a todos los guardianes, Lilimon, piyomon y Angewomon; la odiaba. Grito una voz en su cabeza, intento controlarse lo mejor que pudo, sonrio politica y sobretodo falsamente; kari se mantuvo alejada de él y eso no le pudo hacer mas feliz.

Escuchaba los susurros y risitas juguetonas de las princesas, Yolei y Mimi no dejaban de señalarlo y reir tontamente, sonrio sintiéndose incomodo, el no estaba acostumbrado a eso, al parecer ellas tenian todo arreglado; parecia que las que se casaban eran ellas y no él. Por un lado estaba bien, así el podia poner su atención en otras cosas.

La reunion se había extendido tanto que ahora se había convertido en una pequeña fiesta, ya hasta estaban en el salon Joe, Izzy y Tai, su hermano seguramente no tardaria en llegar. Suspiro pesadamente, deseaba que esto terminara pronto y pudiera irse a descansar.

Su alteza, me sorprende verlo sin Angemon.- Tk se volvio furioso hacia la guardiana que se había atrevido a hablar de Angemon.-

¿En serio?- levanto su ceja mientras tomaba una pose bastante imponente para alguien de su tamaño. Y detrás de él apareció para sorpresa de todos Angemon.

La guardiana observo sorprendida, ella no podía estar equivocada sobre la muerte de Angemon, pero ahí frente a ella estaba el guardian Angel de Takeru. ¿cómo podía ser posible?

Angewomon.- la voz del guardian sonaba un tanto diferente, y ahí lo supo, ese no era Angemon, y al mismo tiempo lo era; ese frente a ella era pegasusmon. Siendo los guardianes de Hope uno solo, era normal que pudieran tomar la forma del otro en cualquier momento.-

Vaya… es sorprendente que Decidieras desposarte con Ken y hace 8 años rechazaras a kari.- dijo con voz cortante mientras que todos en la sala abrian la boca como peces, incluido Ken.-

Interesante juego de poder, querías lograr en aquel entonces.- susurro Angemon mientras daba un paso hacia delante.-

Tu y el rey del Reino valor, si no me equivoco – completo Tk mientras observaba fijamente a Kari.

Te molesta tanto que tu Protegida siga con vida o te molesta aún más que fuera yo quien le salvó su patética vida.- dijo con frialdad el rubio tan solo para ser callado por un gran ¡plaf!-

Todos observaron estupefactos como Angewomon había abofeteado a Tk, el rubio le observo con frialdad mientras llevaba su mano a su mejilla.-

¡EL había sacrificado a patamon para salvar la vida de esa estupida mocosa! Y lo único que recibía era una bofetada por parte de un estupido guardián.-Todos se sorprendieron al sentir el aumento de energía en la habitación.

Sora corrió hacia la conmoción y con suavidad guío a tk hacia el balcón.-

Debes tranquilizarte.- susurro una voz tranquila y dulce como el latido de una madre.- abrio los ojos horrorizado y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sentado en una banca en un pequeño balcón, Sora le ofrecía algo, una taza de té. ¿de donde la había sacado tan rápido? Y ¿en que momento Joe había llegado hasta él? Y ¿donde estaba pegasusmon?- dio un pequeño sorbo a su té intentando calmarse, su reacción con ese guardián, cada vez empeoraba; cada vez que estaba en Hope y recordaba a patamon, colapsaba debido al dolor; pero cuando salía fuera todas sus defensas estaban tan elevadas que tenía que reaccionar de otra manera; ¿enfureciéndose? Sí, esa era una buena manera.

Ken seguía adentro sin saber como reaccionar a lo que había dicho Angewomon.- Kari le observaba furiosa y todos en la habitación solo atinaron a permanecer en silencio, Ken se acerco a Izzy; sabiendo que para esas alturas el chico ya sabría a que se referían, debido a su don.

¿quieres saber como fue que paso?- pregunto mientras le indicaba que le siguiera. Y ambos abandonaron el salón en silencio.

Flash back-

Angewomon Había tenido una visión; una llena de poder. Poder que desgraciadamente su protegida no sería capaz de obtener debido a que moriría pronto debido a su frágil cuerpo. Eso la enfurecía; no era que su niña fuera débil mágicamente hablando; pero el débil cuerpo que le habían heredado sus padres la había condenado a morir joven.

Observo el cielo en dirección a la oscuridad que se cernía sobre algún punto lejano, supo; que era Hope. Sus visiones también eran sobre aquel lugar y sobre la desgracia que había caído sobre su joven heredero. Sus ojos se abrieron comprendiendo algo maravilloso; Sí algo caracterizaba al heredero de Hope era su capacidad de otorgar esperanza a la gente, y uno de esos dones que lo hacían posible era el poder de sanación, Don que podía ser pasado mediante un enlace mágico.

Sonrió mientras ideaba la mejor manera de mantener con vida a su elegida, aunque eso significara sacrificar al príncipe de Hope en el proceso.

Fue sencillo pedir una audiencia en Hope; y sobretodo fue más sencillo engatusar a Angemon para que viera con buenos ojos la unión; Todo indicaba que sí Tk se unía a la niña moribunda el príncipe podría mantenerse con vida. Y al parecer así sería.

Pero justo cuando su niña iba a tocar al príncipe apareció aquel que sería la ruina para su plan. Patamon, el pequeño guardián había estado presente cuando se lanzo la maldición sobre su amo e impidió que el enlace se llevara a cambio.

Tk, pequeño, temeroso y siendo amenazado por el imponente Rey del reino Valor, pudo ver claramente su plan; y Patamon sabiendo que el don de la sanación no solo le pertenecia al principe, ofreció su vida a cambio de que el Rey del Valor; dejara sus estupidos planes de venganza, No contra Hope –que estaba virtualmente fuera del alcance de su ejercito- si no contra el Reino de su Hermano, El reino de la Amistad. Las densas lagrimas corrieron ese día al perder a uno de sus mas preciados guardianes. Por que la ambición era algo que movia a los humanos por los caminos mas crueles y despiadados; fue ese día en que el Rey del valor vio como su gema desaparecia y para su sorpresa al llegar a casa era portada dignamente por su hijo. El en alguna parte del camino había escogido el camino que le había quitado el derecho a gobernar.

Pero había valido la pena; su pequeña hija fue sanada gracias al sacrificio de patamon y ahora portaba un don maravilloso, el de la sanación; sin lugar a dudas aumentaba su valor político y sobretodo mágico.

Fin del flash back.-

Ken escucho horrorizado la historia que Izzy le acaba de contar, ¿Por eso había perdido tk a uno de sus guardianes? Siendo extorsionado por un rey del que todo mundo estaba orgulloso. Un hombre en sus entrados 40 amenazando aun niño de 8 años al que acababan de fragmentarle el corazón. Sin lugar a dudas; el poder corrompía a la gente, su hermano Ozamu era un claro ejemplo de eso.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba casarse con Tk, el debía protegerlo de todas las cuestiones políticas, así como al mismo tiempo el enlace le protegía a él, de cualquier intención política, no era que viera su matrimonio con tk como algo meramente político, en realidad eso era una consecuencia de sus acciones. El deseaba amor mas que cualquier otra cosa.

….

Tk suspiro pesadamente mientras daba otro sorbo a su té, Joe y sora se observaron sintiéndose culpables de hacerle eso a Tk, pero deseaban, No; necesitaban saber que había sucedido hace 8 años . Y no hablaban de lo referente a Kari y Angewomon, eso era más fácil de obtener de ellas dos que de Tk.

Era sobre quien le había fragmentado el corazón y al parecer debido al sutil brillo que rodeo al rubio pronto lo sabrían. Por que la poción les ayudaría a bajar las defensas del príncipe de Hope. Por que ellos lo habían dicho con anterioridad, Tenían los dones adecuados pero Tk tenía demasiado altas sus defensas. Y sabían que pronto podrían saber quien había fragmentado el corazón de Takeru hace 8 años.


	8. traiciones

Era sobre quien le había fragmentado el corazón y al parecer debido al sutil brillo que rodeo al rubio pronto lo sabrían. Porque la poción les ayudaría a bajar las defensas del príncipe de Hope. Porque ellos lo habían dicho con anterioridad, Tenían los dones adecuados pero Tk tenía demasiado altas sus defensas. Y sabían que pronto podrían saber quien había fragmentado el corazón de Takeru hace 8 años.

Flash back.

Takeru se encontraba jugando con Patamon en el jardín real, eran tan hermoso y les encantaba correr sin preocupaciones por él. Se dejaron caer al suave césped y soltaron un par de carcajadas.

Observo un par de botas detenerse justo frente a él y sonrió al reconocerlas.-

Ozamu, ¡no sabía que venías!- exclamo divertido mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía el césped que se había pegado a su ropa. Reviso el lugar con la mirada y soltó un suspiro lleno de decepción, lo que provoco que Ozamu soltara una risa divertida.-

¿qué paso? – pregunto mientras observaba fijamente al rubio que ahora se encontraba haciendo un puchero.

Me prometiste, que traerías a Ken para conocerlo. – susurro molesto mientras inflaba sus mejillas. Provocando que Ozamu riera con dulzura.

Ken no pudo salir del palacio.- susurro mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de Tk, que solo sonrió tímidamente.

Está bien.- susurro restándole importancia al asunto.- la fiesta de cumpleaños de Matt se acerca, ahí sí te dejaran llevarlo los miembros del consejo ¿verdad?- pregunto levantando una ceja mientras lo observaba fijamente.

Ozamu acaricio nuevamente la cabeza del menor.

Debe ser difícil tener tantas prohibiciones… debido a tontas políticas entre reinos.- susurro mientras observaba fijamente el paisaje, Hope era tan hermoso.

Tal vez si tuvieras tu propia gema.- susurro sorprendiendo a Tk ,que se alejo un poco de él.-

¿Para qué?- susurro divertido el rubio.-

Por si sólo, Tk posee más magia que tú.- susurro Patamon con altanería.- y eso que tú posees una.- el guardián se poso en la cabeza de su amo y lo observo con desdén.-

Ozamu sonrió lo mas amablemente que pudo.- lo sé, pero sí tuvieras una gema podrías demostrarle a los demás que eres como ellos y además podrías liberar a Hope de la oscuridad.

Ambos; amo y guardián, le observaron como si hubiera dicho algo imperdonable.

Ozamu les observo seriamente.- ¿dije algo indebido?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a ambos.

No, no es que sea indebido.- susurro Tk. Que apretaba sus puños reflejando su molestia.

Es solo inapropiado.- susurro Patamon mientras sus ojos brillaban debido a la molestia.-

¿NO me digas que Tk es incapaz de crear una gema?.- pregunto fingiendo sorpresa.-

¡claro que sí!- grito Patamon molesto.- Tk es incluso más capaz que muchos de los humanos con magia que conozco. Además él es el único que puede llegar al corazón del reino Dark para…- el guardián cubrió su boca horrorizado por lo que acababa de decir, un secreto guardado por siglos por él, Angemon y Pegasusmon; además de sus generaciones de príncipes y princesas desde que él los había creado, descubierto por un descuido, por un arranque de mal humor.

Así que eso era.- susurro el mayor sin dejar de observar al pequeño.- no te gustaría dejar de tener esa obligación.-

Tk le observo fijamente.-

Si decidieras… ir a Dark y gobernarlo; si fusionaras a Hope y Dark podrías vengarte de los demás reinos que condenaron a Hope a cuidar de la oscuridad.-

Tk negó con la cabeza. A todos los gobernantes de los demás reinos los conocía, todos eran buenas personas, a pesar de las tontas políticas impuestas hace siglos por sus antepasados y de que los gobernantes se veían en la tarea de cumplirlas debido a la magia antigua con la que se había sellado el hechizo. El no deseaba una rebelión contra de la magia antigua o en contra de los reinos en los que él tenía familia y amigos.

Anda Tk - susurro sensualmente el mayor.- no es secreto que te gusto mucho ... tanto como para enlazarte conmigo.-

Tk negó con la cabeza, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.- no era así como le gustaba, Ozamu; era parecido a su hermano mayor. Era genial, inteligente y amable. Ozamu le trataba como Matt, cuando el peliazul venía a visitarlo se sentía como si estuviera con su familia.

Él no estaba dispuesto a enlazarse a Ozamu y menos para perseguir un objetivo que lejos de ser irracional, era estúpido y sin sentido. El no creaba una gema por que como todos sus antepasados no era necesaria. Como todos aquellos que le antecedieron; su poder era tan maravilloso por sí solo que no necesitaba de una y sobretodo como todos los príncipes y princesas que le habían precedido en el trono, la propuesta era hecha en un momento inadecuado de su vida, él carecía de descendencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados comprendiendo lo que Ozamu quería de él.

No lo haré.- susurro molesto mientras se alejaba de él …

Y si das un paso más ¡te mato!- gruño Patamon mientras comenzaba a emitir un gran brillo.-

Ozamu le observo divertido.- No podía ser que el pequeño descubriera cual era el objetivo de su plan.-

Entonces supongo que convencerte por las buenas ha quedado en el olvido.- susurro con crueldad mientras comenzaba a recitar un antiguo hechizo.-

Contraria a la opinión popular; hay ciertos tipos de enlaces que pueden llevarse a cabo usando la fuerza.- susurro divertido al terminar de recitar el antiguo hechizo.-

Tú, Takeru… has obviado todo mi plan.- susurro mientras una esfera oscura se formaba en sus manos.-

El corazón es bastante caprichoso ¿lo sabías no?... en especial si está roto.- susurro mientras lanzaba la esfera contra Tk. Patamon se lanzo al ataque invocando un escudo de magia que para su desgracia fue inservible debido a que el hechizo usaba magia tan antigua que para él fue virtualmente imposible encontrar un contra hechizo. La esfera de energía oscura lo traspaso y se impacto directamente en el pecho de Tk que cayó al piso rodando varias veces, quedando inmóvil.-

¿¡Que le has hecho!?- grito mientras se lanzaba sobre Tk, intentando hacerlo reaccionar.-

El lugar comenzó a derrumbarse y pronto las figuras de Tk, Patamon y Ozamu desaparecieron. Sora y Joe se observaron confundidos, se supone que debían seguir viendo lo que sucedió, pero de pronto la visión desapareció y volvieron a verse en el balcón.

ought ¿Qué … - la voz de Takeru sonaba bastante alterada, mientras se sujetaba el pecho.- ¡¿Qué me han hecho?!- grito furioso mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, el dolor era insoportable.-

Nosotros.- hablo Sora intentando acercarse a él, pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento y magia los detuvo.-

¡Angemon!- exclamaron sorprendidos.-

¡¿Que… tenía el té!?- grito furioso el rubio mientras aspiraba aire con desesperación.-

Era… Una poción para bajar las defensas -

Angemon se mostro furioso, sus alas tomaron un color dorado (como las de Pegasusmon) y en el casco del guerrero aparecieron unas pequeñas alas adornándolos, como las de Patamon.

¡¿Cómo se han atrevido - rugió el guerrero.- a atacar a mi protegido?!¡¿Por eso lo alejaron de mí?!

Joe y Sora se observaron entre sí, ¡Ellos no querían atacarlo! ¿Qué no veía que intentaban ayudarlo?-

Sora sintió como el dolor y la rabia invadían el ambiente, pasó saliva temiendo lo peor.-

¡Nosotros solo queremos ayudar!- grito a punto del llanto

¿Bajando el nivel mágico de mí protegido?- gruño el guardián mientras en su mano aparecía su Báculo.-

Tk aspiraba aire con trabajo, ¡¿Por qué era tan doloroso recordarlo?! Había pasado hace tanto tiempo!- las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras se hacía ovillo, necesitaba controlarse, recargo su frente en el frío suelo, pero por alguna extraña razón ¡no podía!. ¡¿Su corazón era tan débil? _**"Por supuesto… es un corazón roto"-**_ escucho una voz fría resonar en su cabeza.

Y ahora debido al enlace, no eran solo Pegasusmon y él los que sentían el dolor, también lo hacia Ken… escuchaba su corazón gritar debido al dolor.

- "¿Por qué?" ¿Por qué? Gritaba una y otra vez.

¿Porque dolía tanto ser traicionado? El había confiado en Sora y también en Joe. ¿Acaso todo mundo lo traicionaría? ¡¿También lo haría Ken?!- las lágrimas corrieron con más intensidad, resbalando por su nariz, hacia el suelo.-

Izzy se encontraba sujetando a Ken que de pronto se había tirado al suelo debido al dolor, la fiesta que ya había sido detenida desde que Angewomon abofeteo a Tk, ahora se encontraba en total silencio, nadie podía ignorar el aumento de la magia del guardián del Hope.

Le ayudo a incorporarse y a salir por el balcón, solo para que juntos observaran como Angemon lanzaba un ataque contra Joe y Sora y como sus respectivos guardianes aparecían de la nada para protegerlos. Camino un poco alejándose de Izzy y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al observar ese lazo dorado materializarse y sobretodo como era partido en dos… aquel "listón mágico" ondeo suavemente hasta que cayó en el suelo para después desaparecer y se sintió solo, como nunca antes se había sentido.

La gema de la bondad brillo levemente y un resplandor rosa rodeo su cuerpo… y lo supo la protección contra enlaces que había tenido desde que Ozamu rompió su corazón, había aparecido nuevamente; también observo que el lugar donde antes habían estado Angemon y Tk estaba completamente solo.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!- se escucho la voz de Matt. Sora, Joe e Izzy se volvieron hacia él.

- ¿Dónde está Tk?- pregunto con voz fría, una que ninguno de los presentes reconocía como la voz de Matt.-

-Él…- Sora no sabía que decir.-

El regreso a Hope.- hablo Izzy sorprendiendo a todos. Era lógico que lo supiera, ¿no? Ese era su Don.-

Eso lo sé.- susurro Matt con frialdad.- mi pregunta debió haber sido. ¿Por qué se fue en esas condiciones?- susurro con frialdad mientras daba un par de pasos hacia adelante, se sorprendió al ver a Ken tirado en el suelo. Sí Tk parecía muy feliz de estar con él… esa misma mañana estaba emocionado de verlo.-

Yo… puedo explicarlo.- hablo Izzy con seriedad…- el por qué el enlace se ha roto.- todos se sorprendieron.

Fin del capítulo.

Gracias por los reviews. =). Ya ni sé que decir jaja, me da pena disculparme cada vez que me hago ojo de hormiga. Sorry. He estado de vaga escribiendo una historia nueva, pero me dije a mi misma que debía primero terminar esta.

Nos vemos, cuídense.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Shonen-ai – KenxTakeru

Capitulo

¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí? — Se escucho la voz de Matt. Sora, Joe e Izzy se volvieron hacia él.

— ¿Dónde está Tk? —Preguntó con voz fría, una que ninguno de los presentes reconocía como la voz de Matt —

— Él…— Sora no sabía que decir—

— El regreso a Hope — hablo Izzy sorprendiendo a todos. Era lógico que lo supiera, ¿no? Ese era su Don—

— ¡Eso lo sé! — Susurro Matt con frialdad— mi pregunta debió haber sido. ¿Por qué se fue en esas condiciones? — susurro con frialdad mientras daba un par de pasos hacia adelante, se sorprendió al ver a Ken tirado en el suelo. Sí Tk parecía muy feliz de estar con él… esa misma mañana estaba emocionado de verlo. —

Yo… puedo explicarlo— hablo Izzy con seriedad — el por qué el enlace se ha roto — todos se sorprendieron.

¡Habla! — ordeno Matt mientras un brillo rodeaba el lugar y se creaba una especie de pared cuarto de cristal que evitaría que alguien más escuchara la conversación —

Ya para estas alturas todos conocemos las circunstancias en que se dio el enlace entre tú y Ken, pero; justo ahora hasta hace unos momentos, Tk y Ken estaban enlazados, mas … Según recuerdo todos los enlaces deben de ser concretados — Todos se pusieron rojos al escuchar las palabras de Izzy — porque sí no, son susceptibles a romperse con hechizos de magia oscura. —

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido ¿como un hechizo de Angemon pudo ser oscuro? —pregunto Matt sorprendido. —

— No es necesario que el hechizo sea de magia oscura o de naturaleza oscura, hemos visto que hay personas que manejan este tipo de magia y aun así pueden hacer maravillas, pero… las emociones de Tk y Angemon afectaron su magia. —

— A ¿qué te refieres? —

— Que aunque el hechizo no era de naturaleza oscura… los sentimientos negativos de Angemon fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para que al dirigir su ataque hacia nosotros, incluido Ken, este rompiera el Enlace— explicó el pelirrojo.

Ken se limpio las lágrimas, mientras intentaba levantarse.

—Deberías descansar un poco — la voz de Matt sonó fría— los niveles mágicos bajan demasiado cuando se rompe un enlace —

Matt… nosotros. —

¡Silencio! — grito el rubio observándolos fijamente — te… se atrevieron a usar magia sobre mi hermano— Joe y Sora dieron un paso hacia atrás, Matt estaba muy molesto. —

Pero—

No solo expusieron a mi hermano — susurro con frialdad. — también expusieron la vida de Ken y sobretodo la situación política de Hope… o me dirán que todos sus consejos no estaban esperando un error así por parte del príncipe de hope para tomar acciones. — todos se observaron entre sí avergonzados. Ellos lo sabían, Joe y Sora, pero no quisieron tomarlo en cuenta, pensaron que sería fácil, que Tk diría que era lo que le lastimaba y todo se solucionaría. Pero no había resultado así. Sora comenzó a sollozar mientras se cubría el rostro.-

Sora sintió o más bien "no sintió" más las emociones de Matt, el rubio había levantado frente a ella y los demás poseedores de las gemas, barreras que desde hace un par de años había quitado. Sollozo con más fuerza al escuchar lo que siguió.

Y les sugiero a todos ustedes que levanten sus barreras al máximo.- no vaya a ser que la luz descubra lo ocurrido… y eso, no se los perdonaría.-

Su majestad ¿Se encuentra bien? —hablo uno de los tantos sirvientes del castillo de Ken, al encontrarla en la oscuridad de un pasillo.-

—Si — susurro fríamente mientras caminaba hacia el jardín para observar la luna. —

¿Lo has visto? — susurro Angewomon saliendo de la nada. — Muy pronto será el fin de Hope. — susurro con frialdad. — serán tiempos oscuros. —hablo mientras le ofrecía la mano a su princesa — en los cuales la luz será muy apreciada. — sonrió con seguridad y ambición. — por fin recibirá el Valor que merece… su majestad— susurro la guardiana antes de desaparecer con Kari del jardín.-

…

Mimi y Yolei caminaban por el salón muy preocupadas, Kari se había ido sin decir adiós y al parecer Tk también lo había hecho, Mimi observo preocupada su gema… necesitaba encontrar los aliados necesarios, algo le decía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tendría que observar la pureza de los demás antes de tomar cualquier acción. El Guardián de Hope había atacado a varios de sus amigos y no solo eso… había sido un movimiento muy malo "hablando políticamente" que estaba segura no había sido planeado.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras observaba como Matt abandonaba el palacio sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada, un comportamiento bastante extraño en el príncipe del Reino Amistad, considerando que siempre se mostraba educado con ella y Yoley.

—Mimi. —

Joe ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? — preguntó preocupada—¿Por qué Angemon los ataco? —

Nosotros cometimos un grave error. — hablo agachando la mirada. —¿Podríamos hablar?- susurro sintiéndose devastado.

Mimí le sonrió con ternura y tomo su mano, guiándolo suavemente a un lugar en el cual pudieran hablar.

Yoley se quedo ahí sola en el salón del trono, sin saber a dónde ir; bufo frustrada, el día había iniciado maravillosamente y había terminado de una forma terrible. Dio varias vueltas hasta que encontró un par de sillas y se sentó. ¿Ahora qué sucedería? Levanto su vista y observo el cielo a través de la venta, la luna brillaba tan intensamente. Esa noche debía ser maravillosa… pero ahora todo se había ido a la basura.

Sora ayudo a Ken a llegar a su habitación.-

¡Oh!, Ken, lo lamento mucho, esto es mi culpa. —dijo comenzando nuevamente a llorar.-

Sora ¿Por qué Angemon nos ataco? — susurro sin volver a verla.

Joe y Yo le dimos a Tk— limpió un poco sus lagrimas y coloco sus manos en sus piernas, hace unos momentos había tomado asiento.- una poción para bajar sus defensas. — confeso. — quería… saber a quién protegía.- susurro provocando que ken le observara.-

— ¿Protegía? Esto tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste el día que te fuimos a ver- Sora asintió. — ¿Descubriste quien le hizo eso? —la chica volvió a mover la cabeza afirmativamente. —

— Fue… Ozamu. —susurro sorprendiendo a Ken. —

— ¿Estás diciendo que Tk durante estos ocho años… protegió a Ozamu? ¿Aún después de lo que le hizo y de lo que él me hizo a mí, guardo silencio? —pregunto alterado. — ¿acaso lo ama? —

Ozamu intentó convencerlo por las buenas de un enlace— susurro Sora mientras miraba sus manos. — pero… Tk no acepto. Y después lo ataco para provocar el enlace— dijo en tono bajo. —Ken… estoy segura de que Tk no lo amaba en ese entonces y mucho menos ahora. —

—Y sí, si ¿lo hacía? —pregunto alzando la voz. — y sí me acepto por el parecido con Ozamu.-

— Ken, no saltes a conclusiones apresuradas; tal vez te puedas arrepentir.-

—Pero, ¡Tk rompió el enlace! — le gritó.

— No fue él, fuimos muy tontos, era lógico que Angemon reaccionara así si la magia de Takeru baja de esa manera. —

—Pero, la poción era para las barreras ¿no? —

— Sí, pero esas barreras son hechas con el poder mágico… o ¡Ken! ¡Angemon estaba en su derecho de enojarse! Lo único que ocasionamos fue que su enlace se rompiera. —

— Pero… sí lo toco ¿volverá a suceder? —susurro ken mirando a Sora por primera vez desde que entraron a la habitación.

—Si —la chica limpio sus lágrimas.

— Entonces tenemos que ir a Hope. —susurro mientras se levantaba, pero le costaba trabajo, estaba tan débil.

— Será difícil llegar. —susurro Sora mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse. — Pero, sí pudiéramos convencer a Matt de que nos llevase — susurro con seriedad— ¡Tenemos que solucionar esto! — dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Piyomon apareció frente a Sora y se transformo en un ave gigante que en un segundo desapareció dejando rastros rojos tras de sí.

…

Matt subió a Garurumon y comenzó su viaje hacia hope, debía encontrar a Tk, y saber que estaba bien, pero la opresión en el pecho le decía que no lo estaba.

¡TK! — grito con fuerza, antes de que un lazo azulino-dorado apareciera, justo como el lazo que se había formado con Ken, era porque eran hermanos. Sonrió levemente, este lazo le permitía entrar y salir de Hope con facilidad. Observo la oscuridad imponente frente a él. Temiendo por primera vez entrar, la energía oscura estaba más agresiva que de costumbre.

¡MATT! —

El rubio se volvió sorprendido de ver A Sora y a Ken en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿Que hacemos aquí? —completo Sora algo sonrojada, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.-

— Venimos a buscar a Tk. — Susurro ken mientras se levantaba, ya se sentía un poco mejor, traía a Wormon entre sus brazos.-

— ¿Se puede saber por qué? —pregunto con voz fría.

— No, se tú… pero yo vengo a buscar a mi prometido— dijo ken con una expresión llena de determinación.

Matt le observo sorprendido y después sonrió con calidez — está bien —

—Será mejor que suban en garururmon, será más fácil así.- dijo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente. —

Los cinco subieron en garururmon.

¿Están listos? —

Todos asintieron. —mientras observaban la oscuridad, Tenían que apresurarse, para convencer a Tk de que les escuchara y perdonara a Sora y Joe, y sobretodo que aceptara restaurar el enlace con Ken.

Tk y Angemon aparecieron en medio del salón del trono, Tk se dejo caer al suelo, sintiéndose totalmente desolado, su corazón dolía, las lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas. Su enlace con Ken, lo había roto…¡era un estúpido!. La única persona además de su hermano que se mostraba sincero en sus afecciones hacia a él y lo único que había hecho era destruir el lazo que los unía. Sollozo abiertamente golpeando el suelo.

—Vaya, vaya—abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz, levanto la mirada y se encontró con su peor enemigo, Ozamu, sentado en su trono.

— Ozamu— siseo con advertencia, Angemon tomo su espada. —

Supongo que Ken tampoco obtuvo lo que **yo** quiero de ti. — rio divertido mientras se levantaba de la silla—y por lo que puedo ver haz roto el enlace con el tonto de mi hermano. —

¿Cómo entraste aquí? — preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Tk se levanto del suelo, sus piernas le temblaban. Un brillo rodeo al príncipe de Hope, sus ojos brillaban de color dorado y una onda expansiva se extendió por el lugar, Ozamu desapareció antes de que la onda chocara con el—

Garurumon se detuvo de pronto y Matt observo el lazo dorado resplandecer, esperaron en silencio por unos segundos, todo se ilumino y de pronto todo regreso a la penumbra.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — pregunto Sora bastante alterada por el choque de energía que acababa de recibir—

No lo sé, algo está mal en Hope — Garurumon comenzó a moverse de nuevo y en cuestión de segundos se encontraban en Hope, Ken y Sora se admiraron de la belleza de las calles doradas del reino sumido en las sombras, todo resplandecía y la oscuridad no parecía afectar en lo más mínimo el ambiente de la ciudad, la gente caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, sin ser realmente consciente de su presencia, por lo menos durante unos segundos, ya que cuando se dieron cuenta de que Garurumon recorría a toda velocidad las calles, la fiesta inundo a Hope, les daba alegría ver a su príncipe—

Te aprecian mucho — susurro Sora, observando la espalda de Matt, Piyomon venía detrás de él y ella a su vez se sujetaba de Piyomon, en cierto sentido envidaba a su guardián por estar tan cerca de Matt. Suspiro y se sonrojo al ver que Matt se volvía a verla —

Claro que sí, ellos también son parte de mi familia — susurro observando de paso a Ken que había estado muy callado todo el viaje. — No te preocupes, Tk está bien — dijo llevando su mano al pecho.

¿Cómo lo sabes? Antes dijiste que —

Si, dije que algo andaba mal, pero, al parecer me he equivocado, además como hermanos que somos, compartimos un lazo, diferente al que comparte (tía) contigo — rio divertido, Ambos, Sora y Ken, se observaron algo sorprendidos, el nivel mágico de Takeru debía ser asombroso para tener un lazo así con su hermano.

Solo un par de minutos más y por fin las grandes e imponentes puertas del salón real se abrieron frente a ellos. Caminaron hacia el interior sorprendidos de la cantidad de energía mágica que prácticamente se hacía visible en el lugar con formas de pequeños corpúsculos de luz. Pero el fondo del salón estaba en la penumbra.

¡qué hermoso! — susurro Sora, mientras caminaba con tranquilidad —

¿Qué hace ella aquí? — era la voz de pegasusmon, fría, distante y agotada—

Yo, vine a disculparme — el salón quedo en silencio, durante unos segundos.

Ya lo hiciste — era la voz de takeru, los 6 intentaron buscarlo por la mirada, pero, la oscuridad cubría todo su cuerpo, tan solo podían distinguir la figura de él, en la oscuridad. Estaba sentado en su trono

No — hablo Sora — ¡Debes escucharme! en verdad lo lamento — comenzó a sollozar, pero jamás bajo la mirada — solo lo hicimos pensando en ayudarte, Todo ese dolor que sentí cuando vimos tus recuerdos, lo traicionado y solo que te sentiste, nadie puede cargar eso solo — susurro llevando sus manos a su pecho — sin sentir que tu corazón se quiebra cada vez más —

Tienes razón —susurro el rubio levantándose de su trono, camino lentamente hacia adelante, tenía los ojos rojos, al parecer había llorado durante un buen tiempo, estaba pálido y un ligero resplandor recorría su cuerpo —

Ese hechizo — susurro Ken sorprendido al ver lo débil que lucía Tk. Matt y Sora se voltearon a verlo— es, ¿para evitar enlazarte con alguien? — susurro sorprendiendo a Tk, que al parecer no había reparado en su presencia —

Ken — susurro intentando sonreír —

¿Es para no enlazarte por accidente… conmigo? — susurro dolido, Tk negó, dando un par de pasos hacia el peliazul, sus piernas se sentían temblorosas por el hechizo que había lanzado para correr a Ozamu —

¿Quién más estuvo aquí contigo? — pregunto Matt, mientras revisaba el lugar— esta energía no te pertenece—susurro mientras sujetaba un par de corpúsculos de luz y se desvanecían al entrar en contacto con sus dedos. —

Nadie — susurro el rubio, mientras revisaba el lugar—

Takeru — siseo el mayor molesto, mientras caminaba hacia su hermano menor— ¿a quién demonios proteges, para mentirme de esa manera? — grito furico, ya antes le había dicho lo mismo, semanas antes de desaparecer, sintió la misma energía cerca de su hermano y este descarada mente le había mentido — Necesito escuchar la verdad, ¿a quién proteges con tanto ahínco para mentirme tan descaradamente? — el rubio observo el lugar.

Ken trago saliva, rogaba por que la respuesta no fuera Ozamu, Realmente deseaba que esa no fuera la réplica de Takeru, pero, era muy probable que lo hiciera, bajo la mirada esperando que sus sospechas de que Tk amase a Ozamu se confirmaran—

A mi — susurro sacudiendo su cabello, deteniendo así su camino hacia a Ken— cada vez que miento, solo lo hago para protegerme— susurro mientras regresaba a su trono, mas le fue imposible porque Matt le detuvo tomándole del hombro—

¿de qué te proteges? — susurro con tranquilidad

De sus recuerdos — contesto con voz sombría, dejándole helado. Takeru observo por unos momentos a la nada y frente el apareció nuevamente su rostro, mofándose de su debilidad. Sus labios formaron un puchero, levanto sus hombros, sus puños cerrados con fuerza. Incluso si estaba escondido en la oscuridad, Ozamu no dejaba de Torturarle.

Tk — ken comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio y en un movimiento lleno de gracia le atrajo hacia él y le abrazo con fuerza—

Primero se sintió alarmado por el contacto, pero segundos después se sintió reconfortado por la presencia de Ken, incluso si ya no estaban enlazados, su presencia le seguía haciendo sentir mejor.

"Eso se llama amor" susurro una voz en su cabeza. "No es secreto que te gusto" — retumbo la voz de Ozamu en sus memorias, negó moviendo un poco su rostro, provocando que su rostro y el de Ken se acercaran peligrosamente, Sora y Matt observaron la escena algo avergonzados. El mayor de los rubios trago saliva, era permisivo, era abierto, pero, ¡No era justo que su hermano tuviera su primer beso antes que él! — grito una voz en su cabeza, se cubrió los labios, no fuera a ser, que los traidores le hicieran eco a su mente—

Tk levanto su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de ken, tan iguales y a la vez… tan diferentes —

Ozamu…— susurro con voz mansa, ken abrió los ojos horrorizado y dolido— no se parece en nada a ti— susurro con suavidad tomando el rostro de Ken— me gustas…— dijo rozando sus labios con los de Ken, quien se sonrojo ante tal declaración — No me importa quién es tu hermano, o si te pareces a él o no — siguió explicando el rubio provocando que los colores se le subieran a Sora y Matt. Ambos tosieron un poco incómodos ¿Por qué tenían que estar las defensas de Tk tan bajas como para saber lo que sentía de una manera tan intensa?

En un acto de puro reflejo Ken unió sus labios a los de Tk en un largo beso, sintiéndose algo tonto por dejar que las comparaciones y complejos que uno tiene normalmente hacia sus hermanos, afectara su relación con el rubio. Coloco sus brazos alrededor de Tk, que era un poco más bajo que él, y le abrazo suavemente. Escucho un suspiro escapar de los labios de Tk y después tan solo silencio, su prometido se recargo suavemente en el.

Se ha quedado dormido— hablo Pegasusmon rompiendo la magia del momento, los príncipes y sus guardianes observaron al pegaso en silencio — lo mejor será llevarlo a su habitación —

Ken observaba al rubio dormitar, era como la primera vez que le había visto, sus parpados se movían con suavidad seguramente estaba soñando, un resplandor extraño aún le rodeaba, era el hechizo… observo sus manos, ¡no importaba si se habían tocado!, se sonrojo, o si se habían besado… el lazo seguía roto. Bufo exasperado— ¡No era justo! — grito una voz en su cabeza.

— lo que dijo — Matt se encontraba observando a través de la ventana— fue tan sincero — susurro soltando la cortina — hace años… él era así, tan abierto, tan fácil de leer … incluso después de que su corazón fue fragmentado, continuo con el mismo carácter, un poco cerrado respecto a lo que había pasado… pero, fue realmente la muerte de Patamon, la que le transformo… ya no era sencillo de leer o tan transparente como un libro — continuo explicando, recordaba la mirada de su pequeño hermano después de la muerte de Patamon, tan oscura y sombría, jamás le explico el porqué… ¿Por qué había decidido sacrificar a Patamon para salvar a Kari? No tenía lógica —

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews (Nunnally, AGUILA FANEL, anateresa, Angelus Iver ) la verdad me había comprometido con otras cosas y no quería acercarme a esta historia o alguna otra, pero, bueno… decidí comprometerme con las dos cosas, así que espero por lo menos terminar esta historia.


End file.
